Breathe Me
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: O fim de todos os erros. O começo de todos os caminhos. continuação de Silent Lucidity. CROSSOVER
1. Capítulo Um

**Autora: **Dark K.

**Ship: **Harry P. x Dean Winchester

**Capa: **(retirem os espaços) http : / / i930 . photobucket . com / albums / ad142 / DarkW / MyCovers / breatheme . jpg

**Disclaimer que só será feito neste capítulo: nada me pertence. ****JK owns Harry Potter, Warner e CW own Supernatural.**

**AVISOS!**

**Esta fic é uma continuação de Silent Lucidity. Para saber o que veio antes dessa aqui, leia aquela lá, estou com preguiça de fazer um resumo dela agora. Se ler sem ter lido a outra antes, não me venha com mimimimi de 'naum intendi ceú plóti' porque eu estou avisando que é UMA CONTINUAÇÃO.**

**Esta fic também é um crossover entre Harry Potter e Supernatural, e ela é slash. Se isso te incomoda, vá ler outra coisa, certamente no ffnet há coisas que você irá curtir.

* * *

**

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Um_

_x  
_

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before_

_x  
_

Dean observava a chuva que batia nas janelas sujas da casa de Bobby. Pequenas gotas chatas e insistentes que faziam um som que muitos achavam calmante, perfeito para o sono e o relaxamento, mas Dean Winchester simplesmente não era como muitas pessoas.

Dean achava que, no fim das contas, ele não era como ninguém.

Sam estava dormindo, exatamente como Bobby, porque era, no fim das contas, pouco mais de três horas da manhã. Pessoas com a alma tranquila deveriam dormir a tais horas, mas Dean não sentia sono, não se sentia bem, não estava em paz.

Ainda não, mesmo depois de tudo.

Suas mãos tocaram o Colt em seu bolso de maneira a se assegurar que estava ali, que estava armado, que se alguma coisa acontecesse, ele poderia proteger o pouco de família que lhe restava.

Não que ele tivesse feito um trabalho muito bom disso nos últimos tempos.

Sam passara por coisas que ninguém deveria passar no pré-Apocalipse. Dean também passara, e bastava olhar nos olhos de qualquer um deles para ver uma dor tamanha estampada ali que nem mesmo o alívio de saber que havia, literalmente, _salvado o mundo_ aliviava o peso sobre seus ombros.

Há um ano toda a loucura de estar dividido e sendo atacado por anjos e demônios incessantemente havia, finalmente, parado. O final quase anti-climático do apocalipse, a certeza de que havia perdido Sammy para sempre, tentar encontrar em Lisa o conforto que jamais tivera, que nunca entendera, tudo havia sido demais para ele, e quando finalmente reencontrara seu irmão e deixara a vida comum e normal _e falsa_ para trás, ele sentia como se tivesse tido um pedaço seu quebrado que jamais voltaria para o lugar.

Com a missão de evitar o Apocalipse cumprida, sobrara muito pouco na vida para Dean. As caçadas comuns - fantasmas, lobisomens, vampiros que matavam pessoas, poltergeists - já não pareciam... importantes. Mas também não sabia o que poderia ser melhor. Ele tentara uma vida normal, ele sentia, às vezes, falta do emprego certo na garagem, do riso de Ben na casa, do conforto dos braços de Lisa, mas saber que Ben não era _mesmo_ ser filho, ver que Lisa parecia decepcionada a cada vez que percebia que ele _não conseguia_ perder o hábito de ter de controlar tudo e entender tudo, que ele ainda era paranóico e super-protetor de uma maneira que não era _normal_ fizera com que voltasse à sua antiga vida. Mesmo que ela não fosse a ideal, era algo que ele conhecia.

Ele sentia vontade de tentar algo _maior_.

Ele queria... queria poder voltar atrás e desfazer seus erros. Impedir que Sam se ressentisse tanto contra seu pai. Impedir que Azazel levasse a alma de seu pai para o Inferno. Não deixar que Sam tomasse o sangue de Ruby. Não ter brigado com Sam na noite em que ele matara Lilith.

Ter salvado Bobby da cadeira de rodas, sem que ele tivesse que emprestar sua alma para um demônio.

Ter encontrado uma maneira de parar o apocalipse sem que seu irmão tivesse que voltar a beber sangue de demônio.

Com um suspiro, correu uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos curtos e loiros, em estilo militar. Tantas coisas que não havia mais como consertar.

Ele ainda tinha algumas esperanças. Sam não queria sair do seu lado, e parecia pensar que Dean só conseguiria se manter inteiro se ele estivesse ali. Seu irmão era, ele sabia, uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia começar a entendê-lo, mesmo que não muito profundamente, e Dean era grato por isso, mesmo que não soubesse como dizê-lo.

Seguiam sua vida, durante aquele ano, tentando reencontrar um balanço perdido que na verdade nunca tiveram.

Havia poucas ambições em suas vidas ultimamente. Uma das poucas que restavam era conseguir uma cura para o vício de Sam, que passava em ciclos cada vez menores, e mais desesperadores. O que quer que tivesse conseguido dar poder a Sam para que ele saísse da cela de Lúcifer deixara sequelas profundas no homem que tentava disfarçar seu sofrimento, mas que quase não conseguia.

Havia dias em que Dean queria que houvesse, ainda, demônios à solta pela terra, para que ele pudesse diminuir, suavizar mesmo que um pouco que fosse, a agonia eterna em que Sam parecia estar. Mas já não havia. Os demônios foram banidos e trancados com seu mestre e pai, e Sam fora deixado para trás, para sofrer com um vício que nada deste mundo poderia saciar.

Castiel estava tentando ajudá-los. O anjo dividia seu tempo entre suas novas e mais altas funções no céu, e algum tempo com os Winchester na Terra. Apesar de muito menos... humano do que Dean havia se acostumado, Castiel ainda era um ponto de confiança e luz quando tudo parecia ter perdido o significado.

Pensar no anjo fez com Dean risse baixo. Não importa quanto tempo o anjo passasse com ele e Sam, ele anda continuava com seus olhos curiosos e expressões de não-entendimento na maioria do tempo.

"Eu encontrei alguém que pode ajudar Sam."

A voz fez com Dean saltasse da janela onde estava escorado e se voltasse com o Colt em punho para o homem de trenchcoat às suas costas.

"Falando no diabo...", ele resmungou, fazendo Castiel erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão, "Quantas vezes eu já disse para você não só aparecer assim, Cas? Você vai me matar do coração qualquer dia desses."

Castiel ignorou o último comentário de Dean, estendendo um pequeno papel amassado para que o homem o pegasse.

"É o endereço de um... curandeiro. Ele pode ajudar Sam."

Os olhos verde-pálidos de Dean correram rapidamente pelo endereço e então buscaram afirmação nos olhos de Castiel.

"Tem certeza, Cas? Nós já procuramos em toda a parte, e esse homem mora a apenas alguns quilômetros daqui, nós não vamos nem ter que sair do estado.", ele disse com certa desconfiança.

"Ele é um homem especial, Dean.", o anjo fez uma pausa, deliberando durante alguns segundos, Dean o encarando desconfiado. Castiel só hesitava quando algo muito grande seria pedido dele ou de Sam, "Ele pode ajudar, mas seja cauteloso para não ofendê-lo."

"O que quer dizer com isso?", indagou, uma sobrancelha erguida em curiosidade.

"Certos seres humanos são como anjos caídos, Dean. Não como Anna que caiu de verdade e nos traiu depois, nem como meus Irmãos que erraram tanto durante a guerra, mas anjos como os que você e Sam acreditavam que anjos deveriam ser antes de realmente _verem_ um anjo. Pessoas que tomam as decisões certas, arcam com as consequências, sofrem pelas suas decisões e ainda sobrevivem. Pessoas de coração puro, mas alma quebrada. Lembre-se disso quando procurar o curandeiro. Ele vai estar esperando por você e Sam amanhã."

E com um leve soar de asas, Castiel já não estava mais ali.

"Maldito anjo e essa mania de nunca dizer nada que faz sentido.", Dean reclamou, antes de ir até o quarto que dividia com Sam.

Tinha que dormir se fosse pegar a estrada cedo na manhã seguinte.

"Eu não sei, Dean, se Cas disse que ele pode ajudar, então é porque o curandeiro _pode ajudar_.", Sam sibilou pela nona vez na última meia hora, já irritado com a desconfiança de Dean.

Estava sendo assim desde o fim do Apocalipse. Dean perdera a capacidade de confiar de tal forma que Sam já estava preocupado pelo irmão. Nem mesmo em Castiel ele parecia confiar plenamente, e as únicas pessoas que ele realmente escutava eram Bobby e Sam.

Isso não era bom. Estava prendendo Dean de uma maneira terrível, e Sam queria, mais do que tudo no mundo, que Dean fosse feliz.

Dean fez um som que tanto poderia ser um protesto quanto uma concordância, e Sam suspirou, abrindo mais o vidro do carro, e olhando para fora.

Pelo menos Dean estava disposto a tentar.

Antes de saírem àquela manhã, tiveram de contar a Bobby – contra a vontade de Sam, na verdade – onde estavam indo e porquê. O homem tentara aparentar descaso e dizer que achava que não daria em nada como todas as outras vezes, mas o brilho em seus olhos o traíra no momento em que eles disseram que quem entregara o endereço havia sido Castiel.

Estranhamente, de todos eles, quem mais tinha fé era Bobby.

Dean ligou o som do carro, _Hells Bells_ ecoando alto, e Sam nem mesmo tentou baixar o volume. Dean estava claramente tentando irritá-lo e provocá-lo para uma briga, só porque estava entediado, e Sam se recusava a ceder.

Eles não tinham mais dez anos de idade.

A viagem, na verdade, não era longa. O tal curandeiro ficava um pouco mais ao norte do estado de onde Bobby morava – Dakota do Sul -, e em no máximo três horas eles estariam lá – duas, se Dean continuasse determinado a quebrar todas as leis de limite de velocidade como estava fazendo agora.

O resto da viagem se passou em um silêncio amuado pela parte de Dean, e contemplativo pela parte de Sam.

Ele queria sentir esperança mais uma vez, e sentia que curar seu vício – _reverter_ um pouco do mal que o quase Apocalipse havia causado – ajudaria Dean a se recuperar mais do que qualquer outra coisa que pudessem fazer. Dean, estranhamente, se sentia mais culpado pelo seu vício do que ele mesmo, como se fosse culpa de Dean que ele tivesse tomado as decisões erradas e jeito as escolhas erradas nas horas erradas.

O endereço dado por Castiel levava a uma pequena estrada de chão de terra batida, escondida entre árvores frondosas, a poucos quilômetros de uma vila muito pequena. O caminho parecia pouco usado, mas era de uma beleza quase opressora, verde e vermelho e marrom e azul e rosa brilhando em flores e galhos e o céu acima deles, a sombra das árvores enormes sobre o carro dando uma solenidade ao caminho que fez até mesmo Dean desligar o som.

Seguiram pela estrada por uns bons três quilômetros, até chegarem a um caminho de pedra em frente a uma casa grande, de muitas janelas, um gramado extenso e muitos jardins em volta.

Quem quer que o curandeiro fosse, tinha um bom jardineiro e uma ótima empregada.

A casa não era o que nenhum dos irmãos esperava. Tendo lidado com o sobrenatural por todas as suas vidas, tinham um certo estereótipo do que esperar de um curandeiro – casas sujas, bruxas, muitas vezes, ou então altares suspeitos, contratos com demônios, símbolos de adoração às Trevas e coisas assim.

Apesar de saberem que grande parte dessas coisas já não era mais possível, eles ainda não estavam preparados para o ar de... família que a casa emitia.

Trocaram um olhar e deram de ombros, saindo do carro no exato momento em que um homem de roupas negras e relativamente surradas descia os degraus da frente da casa.

Ele tinha um andar firme, e um rosto nada acolhedor. Uma cortina de cabelos finos e negros caía em torno do seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar severo e autoritário.

"Winchesters?", ele indagou, uma sobrancelha subindo em indagação, e os irmãos confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

"Eu sou Sam, esse é meu irmão Dean. Um _amigo_ disse que você poderia nos ajudar.", Sam disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o homem que apenas os encarou friamente e deu-lhes as costas.

"Não discuto negócios aqui. Sigam-me.", ele disse, já seguindo para a parte dos fundos do terreno.

Sam olhou para Dean e deu de ombros mais uma vez, seguindo o homem.

Dean, por sua vez, encarava a criatura andando à sua frente com certa raiva. '_Se esse é o tal anjo escondido, ele está escondendo sua angelicalidade muito bem.'_, ele pensou, seguindo atrás dos dois.

O homem os conduziu até uma porta na parte de trás da casa, que dava para uma espécie de porão. O ar era mais pesado ali, mas tudo era bem iluminado com luz artificial e janelas no alto das paredes. Prateleiras e mais prateleiras de garrafas e potes, caixas e panos fechados, baús, caldeirões, panelas, frutas, galhos, pelos de bichos e outras estranhezas estavam organizadas perfeitamente pelas paredes e armários. Em direção oposta à porta pela qual haviam entrado havia uma pequena escada de madeira, e uma outra porta, que claramente ia para dentro da casa.

O homem indicou algumas cadeiras, e os irmãos sentaram-se, não se sentindo nada confortáveis ali.

Em um gesto deliberadamente preciso, o homem estendeu a mão para Sam.

"Severus Evans."

Sam a apertou sem hesitação, e o homem sentou na única outra cadeira disponível, atrás de uma escrivaninha, parecendo muito com um professor de alguma escola medieval.

"O que os traz até aqui?", ele indagou.

Certamente, o curandeiro não era de desperdiçar tempo algum.

"Um amigo... tem um vício grave.", começou Dean, olhando rapidamente para Sam, "Em algo que nem mesmo se quiséssemos conseguiríamos obter. Uma... _pessoa_ nos disse que você poderia nos ajudar."

Severus colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as pontas de seus dedos se unindo enquanto ele deliberava o que deveria responder.

"Suponho que a tal _pessoa_ seja Castiel?"

Os irmãos deram um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, imaginando o quanto aquele homem sabia sobre Castiel.

"Primeiro quero que saibam que eu não faço _milagres_.", ele disse, a última palavra saindo com desgosto de seus lábios, "Eu tenho alguns recursos que a maioria dos médicos não tem. Não garanto que o que quer que eu vá fazer vá, de fato, funcionar."

Mais uma vez, obteve acenos afirmativos de volta.

"Muito bem. Eu preciso...", mas antes que o homem pudesse dizer do que precisava, a porta no topo das escadas se abriu, enchendo o porão com a luz do sol.

"Severus, eu...", a pessoa parada à porta visivelmente empalideceu ao ver os dois homens ali.

Era um rapaz que não aparentava ter mais de vinte anos. Sua pele tinha um bronzeado claro de alguém que passa muito tempo no lado de fora, e cabelos compridos que caíam pelos seus ombros. Magro, vestido em uma camiseta branca e calças jeans simples, segurava um bebê de não mais de dois anos no colo.

Seus olhos, no entanto, eram o que mais chamavam a atenção. Eram de um verde escuro, do tom de esmeraldas, brilhantes de susto no momento, grandes no rosto de certa forma delicado.

Dando um passo para trás, ele segurou o bebê com mais força contra si.

"Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui.", ele disse, já recuando, mas Severus sorriu, e tanto Dean quanto Sam notaram a diferença que fazia nas feições dele sorrir.

Estava claro também, que ele certamente não sorria para mais ninguém além daquele rapaz.

"Não tem problema algum, Harry. Pode dizer do que precisa."

"Scorpius acabou de jogar a última lata de leite dele fora.", o rapaz disse, sua voz suave e baixa carregando um leve tom de divertimento, "Você disse que ia até a cidade hoje, eu só pedir que trouxesse mais algumas.", ele terminou, seus olhos fixos somente em Severus, que ainda sorria, como se para acalmar uma criança assustada.

"Eu trago mais tarde, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem?"

O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso nervoso para Severus, fechando a porta em seguida.

"Meu filho", disse Severus, quando notou que os dois homens à sua frente continuavam olhando para a porta, intrigados, "não está acostumado a estranhos. Normalmente eu aviso quando tenho clientes, e ele se mantém afastado daqui."

"O bebê...", Sam começou, e Severus o interrompeu, sua voz com um tom de proteção quase selvagem.

"É meu neto. Quanto a seu amigo, preciso vê-lo, para então poder determinar o melhor curso de ação.", mudou de assunto rapidamente, não sem um pouco de sarcasmo, parecendo saber que o tal amigo estava sentado exatamente à sua frente.

Estava mais do que claro que a sua família não era algo a ser discutido, e, felizmente, ninguém no universo entendia isso tão bem quanto os Winchester.

"Podem trazê-lo aqui amanhã pela manhã. Estejam preparados para ficarem por pelo menos três dias, desintoxicação não é algo simples ou indolor.", Severus fez uma pausa quando os dois homens responderam afirmativamente à sua ordem. Ele se inclinou na sua cadeira, e fixou os dois com seu olhar negro e sério, "Quero que entendam que só estou disposto a ajudá-los porque Castiel pediu. Eu sei exatamente o que ele é, e ele tem ajudado a mim e a meu filho nos últimos meses. Só por isso, vocês vão receber um tratamento melhor do que o comum, mas não duvidem, sequer por um segundo, de que se um fio de cabelo de Harry sofrer qualquer dano por causa de qualquer ação – deliberada ou não – feita por qualquer um de vocês, não ter seu amigo curado será o último dos seus problemas."

Com isso, o homem levantou e se despediu, indicando a saída para os dois, e ficando em seu porão.

Quando saíam da casa, Dean e Sam viram o rapaz e o bebê brincando na grama.

O garotinho ria alto enquanto dava passos incertos, seguindo um gato branco que deitava a cada poucos passos, aparentemente esperando o pequeno alcançá-lo. Os cabelos tão loiros que eram quase brancos refletiam a luz completamente, um contraste perfeito com o seu pai, cabelos negros como a noite, que observava o filho com um sorriso quase besta de tanto orgulho por algo tão pequeno.

Os mesmos olhos verdes sorriam um para o outro, e os Winchester observaram os dois por alguns segundos antes de darem a partida e sair dali pelo caminho que vieram.

O último pensamento de Dean quando entraram no caminho coberto por árvores foi de que ele havia encontrado o anjo de que Castiel falara.

* * *

**Taram! Eu prometi um fim feliz pro Harry, mas jamais disse que ele tinha saído da outra fic sem problemas, hehe. Quem quer tentar adivinhar porque Snape e Harry precisam dos Winchester? Ahn, Ahn?**

**Mandem seus chutes para moi, através da review!**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Capítulo Dois

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Dois_

_x  
_

_Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_x  
_

Severus subiu as escadas de seu porão até a casa, dando diretamente na cozinha ampla e bem iluminada, exatamente como todos os outros cômodos da casa.

Ao se mudarem para aquele lugar dois anos atrás, as reformas incluíram pelo menos mais duas janelas em cada cômodo. Harry gostava e precisava do ar livre, amplo, nada restritivo no lugar onde morava.

Lavando as mãos na pia, olhou pela janela em frente para o gramado, onde Harry e Scorpius brincavam com o gato que havia adotado o rapaz no momento em que ele saíra do hospital. Scorpius estava abraçando o gato pela cauda, e o bichano mal prestava atenção nisso, bocejando preguiçoso enquanto o garotinho gritava alguma coisa para seu pai, que ria alto para o filho.

Não importa quantas vezes ele conseguisse ver Harry sorrir, nunca seria demais para Severus.

No dia em que jurara proteger o filho de Lily, Severus jamais imaginou que em algum ponto de sua vida tal juramento fosse se tornar afeição. Quando o rapaz havia desaparecido depois do fim da guerra, Severus dera a sua missão como cumprida: nunca mais se importaria com o clone de James Potter, nunca mais teria de interferir em planos para matar o garoto.

Como estava enganado.

Apesar de tudo, não se arrependia. Seu mundo – só _seu_ agora, já que Harry certamente não pertencia mais a ele, e Scorpius jamais teria um lugar _lá_ – não importava tanto quanto o rapaz que ele agora – por mais que jamais tivesse dito em voz alta – amava como a um filho.

Dois anos antes, Severus sumira da Mansão Malfoy com um rapaz recém saído do parto, abusado, com ossos quebrados e danos internos que a magia se recusava a curar, um bebê recém-nascido relativamente saudável e nada mais. Dar as costas ao Mundo Mágico não fora difícil, mas encontrar um lugar no Mundo Trouxa não fora nada fácil, ou simples. Tudo parecia estar um caos, o mundo parecia estar em seu fim – como, mais tarde, Severus descobrira que realmente era o caso.

O hospital para onde levou Harry estranhou o estado do rapaz, mas nada que alguns feitiços para confundir não resolvessem durante a estadia dele lá – e feitiços para esquecer tinham resolvido depois de sua partida. Harry ficara quase dois meses internado, boa parte desse tempo em coma induzido ou sedado ao sono. Scorpius recebera alguma atenção também, mas saíra de lá antes de seu pai.

E a saída do hospital fora, na realidade, apenas a ponta do iceberg que Severus tivera de revelar com o passar do tempo.

Quando decidira partir, Severus não considerara a real extensão do dano causado a Harry por tudo que acontecera durante seu casamento com Lucius Malfoy. Nem mesmo seu tempo com o rapaz durante as conversas que mantinha Harry conectado ao mundo revelaram os medos e pânicos que Harry estava desenvolvendo em silêncio, nutridos pelo abuso verbal que Lucius depositava sobre o rapaz, mesmo que jamais fosse violento demais com ele devido à gravidez.

O Harry que chegara à Mansão Malfoy arrastado por aurores era o sobrevivente vencedor de uma guerra. Um herói traído pelo povo que salvara, mas um herói mesmo assim. O garoto de vinte anos que saíra da Mansão Malfoy quase um ano depois não era mais aquele herói porque Harry não conseguira se salvar.

E se ele ainda estava vivo era única e exclusivamente pelo amor sem limites que tinha pelo filho.

Lucius não tirara apenas a noção de liberdade de Harry, ele destruíra o rapaz como pessoa em tantos aspectos que Severus se viu por meses sem fim tentando recompor a pessoa que Harry um dia havia sido.

Do garoto que lutava sem medir consequências, que era destemido e tinha confiança que o bem sempre vencia no fim não sobrara nem mesmo o olhar.

Havia uma única pessoa no mundo que Harry confiava, e essa pessoa era Severus. Pensando em retrospecto – e com a ajuda de pelo menos três psicólogos trouxas que Severus consultara buscando ajuda para Harry – não era realmente difícil de entender o comportamento dele, dado o processo a que o rapaz havia sido submetido e o tipo de vida que levara. Depois do abuso na infância, da superexposição na adolescência, da traição na juventude, do abuso no início da fase adulta restara muito pouco que era constante para Harry, e esse pouco era única e exclusivamente Severus. Harry não sabia mais confiar. Ninguém mais conseguia se aproximar dele, porque Harry via _todas as pessoas_ como alguma forma de ameaça. E diferente da maneira como enfrentara isso no passado, com a cabeça erguida e em posição de ataque se fosse necessário, Harry se viu com medo. Com pânico.

Porque depois de lutar tanto para vencer e resgatar a todos, ele precisou ser resgatado. E a única pessoa que _sempre esteve lá_ foi Severus.

E por isso, o homem não conseguiu não deixar que Harry se aproximasse. Não conseguiu negar carinho, e afeição, e um abraço ou outro e, principalmente, a proteção e o escudo contra o mundo que Severus representava.

Porque mesmo frio, mesmo mal sabendo sorrir, mesmo tendo a alma tão negra quando a marca que estava estampada em seu braço esquerdo, Severus ainda mostrara mais atenção e cuidado com Harry do que seus pais – que o haviam abandonado, mesmo que involuntariamente -, seus tios – que jamais se importaram com ele -, Dumbledore – que o abandonara na hora em que ele mais precisou de um guia -, seus amigos – que não fugiram com ele, e decidiram ficar, crendo que, como sempre, Harry escaparia bem no fim de tudo -, e então seu suposto "marido" a última das instituições familiares que havia se arruinado diante dos olhos de Harry.

E então por algumas semanas depois da alta de Harry do hospital, Severus tentara integrá-lo na sociedade trouxa da América. Fazê-lo, talvez, começar uma faculdade, ou buscar um emprego, conhecer pessoas da sua idade – ser... _livre_.

Mas com algumas poucas tentativas frustradas, alguns ataques de pânico, algumas crises de choro, e diversas lágrimas enquanto olhos verdes lhe imploravam para que _fossem embora dali_, Severus cedeu.

Ele sabia que não era certo simplesmente desistir de tentar fazer Harry se integrar ao mundo mais uma vez. Não era certo privá-lo de todo e qualquer contato humano que não fosse ele ou um bebê. Não era saudável para Harry ou para ele manter esse círculo de dependência que Harry criara, mas Severus não conseguia negar nada aos olhos verdes lhe implorando.

E então com suas novas identidades trouxas de pai, filho e neto, com o sobrenome da pessoa que mais tinham em comum, Severus comprara uma casa em um estado ao norte dos Estados Unidos, basicamente rural, com diversas áreas amplas, onde ninguém estranharia uma pequena família se estabelecer e morar, por tempo indefinido.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Severus foi absolutamente egoísta, e fez o que quis, sem se importar com a correção de suas atitudes. Harry, quisesse o mundo ou não – e que James Potter se revirasse eternamente no túmulo por tal pensamento –, o via como um pai, e ele agiria como um pai que faz o que o filho pede, mesmo sabendo que talvez não fosse o melhor para nenhum dos dois.

Harry já não tinha mais capacidade para lidar com o mundo e então Severus trancara o mundo lá fora. Naquela fazenda, naquele pequeno espaço de alguns acres de terra, Harry estava seguro, Scorpius estava feliz e Severus podia proteger os dois.

O fato de que Harry havia perdido a sua magia e de que Scorpius jamais _tivera_ magia agravava ainda mais a situação. Severus tinha consciência que, mesmo sem querer, alimentara o sentimento de Harry de que ele já não era capaz de defender a si mesmo e seu filho sozinho. Severus tinha medo, porque mesmo vendo Harry recuperado, a cada vez que fechava os olhos, ele via Harry quebrado, a segundos de ver seu filho assassinado a sua frente.

E por isso seu sentimento de proteção aumentava, e ele deixava que Harry não saísse e se aventurasse no mundo como seria saudável.

Saudável não contava mais desde que Harry estivesse _feliz_.

E de seu jeito mais quieto e desconfiado, Harry estava.

E continuaria estando, não fosse um tal _anjo_ aparecer em suas vidas há quase um ano.

Severus se estabelecera com o dinheiro que tinha da época em que trabalhara e a pequena fortuna que Harry tinha em seu nome. Dinheiro bruxo convertido em moeda americana rendia uma boa troca, e podiam viver tranquilamente de seus investimentos até que Scorpius tivesse mandado seus netos para a faculdade. Severus, no entanto, não era alguém que sabia ficar olhando a vida passar pela janela, e começara a fabricar poções que trouxas pudessem consumir sem despertar suspeitas, trocando alguns ingredientes mágicos por outros comuns, criando novas receitas, e logo encontrara uma clientela disposta a pagar bem por um pouco de 'medicina natural passada por gerações da família Evans'.

Harry ocupava seu tempo com Scorpius. Ele era um garotinho ativo e saudável, de risada fácil e pouco choro, mas como todo bebê demandava atenção constante, e Harry estava mais do que feliz em dar. Além disso, Harry parecia ter prazer em cuidar da casa onde moravam, talvez por ter sido privado de ter algo para chamar de 'seu' durante tanto tempo.

Sua rotina era confortável e tranquila, sem muitas novidades, mas sem sentirem necessidade delas. Tudo estava bem até a noite em que um homem de cabelos negros e tão bagunçados quanto os de Harry costumavam ser, olhos azuis e casaco comprido aparecera em sua casa sem aviso algum se dizendo um anjo do Senhor em uma missão.

Até hoje, Severus simplesmente considerava que Castiel tivera sorte em estar falando com duas pessoas que literalmente haviam vencido a morte, porque ninguém mais acreditaria na sua história.

Apocalipse e demônios, o Fim e o Recomeço, a Terra em caos por uma 'briga em família' de proporções celestiais... No fim das contas, depois de Voldemort, quase fazia sentido.

Aparentemente, ao ter derrotado o Lorde das Trevas, Harry impedira que um 'Selo' fosse quebrado, e um aliado muito poderoso fosse dado a Lúcifer. Por ter cumprido suas Missões, o Céu lhe era grato, e por isso, mandava um anjo que estava na Terra por escolha própria, oferecer seus serviços de proteção quando fossem necessários.

Severus havia agradecido em nome dos dois, já que Harry se recusara a falar com o tal anjo naquele primeiro momento, mas dissera que não precisariam de ajuda, tinham tudo de que precisavam, e, como Castiel mesmo dissera, o Apocalipse já havia sido evitado.

Fim da história.

E Severus havia considerado isso como verdade até ter notícias, algumas semanas antes, de Castiel mais uma vez. E as notícias não eram boas.

E no fim das contas, ele iria precisar da ajuda do anjo e muito provavelmente dos Winchester para manter Harry seguro.

E essa era a causa de oferecer ajuda ao tal "amigo" que estava viciado em sangue de demônio desde o fim do Apocalipse.

Harry não estava contente com o arranjo que estavam fazendo. Ele não gostava da ideia de estranhos em sua casa, o único lugar onde realmente se sentia seguro em todo o mundo, mas Severus explicara que não havia realmente nenhuma outra escolha, a menos que eles saíssem dali até o problema se resolver, o que era uma opção que agradava a Harry menos ainda.

E então lhes restava aguardar.

Dean ainda não estava exatamente confiante de que o homem mal humorado que viram no dia anterior fosse, de fato, conseguir ajudar Sam, mas não era mais tão avesso à ideia quanto havia sido no dia anterior.

Sam tentara disfarçar a excitação diante da perspectiva de voltar a ser normal, mas não conseguira, trazendo um grande sorriso ao rosto de Bobby, e pelo menos alguma alegria ao olhar de Dean.

Não era muito, mas já era alguma coisa.

O homem acordada às quatro da manhã, e fizera muito barulho acordando os outros dois, para chegarem cedo à casa do tal curandeiro. Por isso, o sol preguiçoso de outono ainda estava começando a surgir quando estacionaram no caminho de pedra em frente à casa, vendo as janelas já abertas, mas ninguém do lado de fora.

Bobby assobiou, impressionado.

"Deve ser um curandeiro dos bons, para ter uma casa dessas."

"Humf.", resmungou Dean, "Acho mais capaz de ele ter assustado os antigos donos e tomado posse, isso sim."

"Dean.", Sam disse, em tom de reprimenda, enquanto saía do carro, com Bobby seguindo-o.

Dean meramente deu de ombros, e seguiu na frente dos outros dois, sua pose de 'John Winchester' estampada em cada gesto brusco e olhar feio que dava para os indefesos lírios que estavam plantados dos dois lados do caminho que conduzia à porta da frente.

Subindo os degraus que levavam até a porta principal, Dean observou Sam e Bobby trocarem um olhar, o homem mais velho parecendo tentar passar uma confiança que provavelmente nem mesmo sentia com um olhar, e então tocou a campainha, rosto ainda mal humorado, esperando que o homem do dia anterior atendesse a porta.

Alguns segundos depois a porta se abria quase em silêncio, e o rapaz calado que haviam visto brevemente aparecia em uma fresta, claramente nervoso.

Dean encarou-o sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Tinha algo de... _intrigante_ no rapaz, que ele não sabia muito bem definir.

"Bom dia.", disse Sam, sorrindo tranquilamente para o rapaz, "Severus nos disse para voltarmos hoje pela manhã com... nosso amigo. Você quer que a gente espere aqui fora enquanto ele vem?", ofereceu ainda sorrindo, em esperança de acalmar o rapaz, mas recebeu um aceno negativo de volta.

"Não, podem entrar. Severus está no banho, mas já deve estar vindo. Castiel já está esperando por vocês ali dentro.", disse em voz baixa, abrindo mais a porta, e dando espaço para que entrassem.

Dean e Sam trocaram um olhar ao ouvir que Castiel já estava ali, mas deram de ombros e entraram, Bobby em silêncio guardado, analisando cada pedacinho de informação que recebia.

O interior da casa refletia exatamente o que o exterior dava a entender. A sala era bem cuidada, mas claramente um lugar onde pessoas _moravam_, almofadas tortas no sofá, brinquedos espalhados no chão, a televisão ligada em volume baixinho, sol entrando pelas cortinas abertas das janelas.

"Ahm... Vocês já tomaram café da manhã? Severus disse que provavelmente iam chegar aqui cedo e pediu que eu deixasse pronto, se quiserem...", ele deixou a frase no ar, olhando para os três recém chegados de lado, andando a uma distância segura deles.

"Se não for trabalho...", Sam disse, vendo o rapaz sacudir a cabeça em negação.

"Não, já está pronto. É por aqui.", ele disse, conduzindo-os por um corredor longo, que dava para um cômodo tão claro quando os outros. Na cozinha, Castiel estava sentado à beira de uma mesa grande de madeira clara, olhando intrigado para um garotinho loiro sentado em uma cadeirinha alta à beira da mesa.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaato! Gato, gato, gaaaaaaaaato, papaaaaai, gaaato!", o menininho dizia feliz, enquanto batia com a colher no prato cheio de alguma fruta amassada.

"Sim, Corp, é o gato, muito bem!", disse o rapaz sorrindo amplamente para o menino, antes de olhar para os três homens recém chegados e dar de ombros, "Palavra nova.", ele comentou, fazendo Sam sorrir em resposta.

"Cas! Você não disse que ia estar aqui.", Dean comentou, batendo nas costas de Castiel em cumprimento, enquanto anjo cumprimentava Bobby e Sam com um aceno.

"Eu não ia. Mas Severus achou melhor eu vir. Facilitar a transição.", ele completou enigmaticamente.

Antes que Dean pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, a voz de Harry o interrompeu.

"A pia é ali, a mesa já está posta, fiquem à vontade.", ele disse sem encarar nenhum dos três, e se sentado em frente ao filho, pegando a colher da sua mão lambuzada, ignorando completamente os homens que estava ali.

Severus apareceu logo em seguida, cumprimentando os recém chegados com um aceno de cabeça, e indicando lugares à mesa, eficientemente tirando o papel de anfitrião das costas de Harry, que então se dedicou a fazer com que a fruta fosse parar _dentro_ da boca do filho, e não no chão da cozinha.

Dean e Sam observavam Harry alimentar o garotinho de maneira disfarçada, enquanto Castiel estava ainda intrigado com a tarefa, mas parecendo ocasionalmente divertido.

"Gato miau, papai.", disse o rapazinho loiro, e Harry começou a responder como se o assunto fosse absolutamente importante.

"É, gato faz miau.", concordou o rapaz, colocando uma colherada de fruta na boca do garoto, que engoliu rápido.

"Gato Cop Miau.", declarou solenemente, olhando então muito sério para Severus com seus olhos verdes iguais aos do pai, "Gato Cop miau, Vus?", perguntou, e Severus concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"O Gato do Scorpius faz miau, Scorpius. E se seu pai não continuasse uma conversa tão absurda, você poderia falar algo de mais substância."

Isso arrancou um sorriso travesso de Harry que encarou Severus e mostrou-lhe a língua, antes de voltar a olhar para o filho.

"Gato Corp Miau, mas gato não Miau Vus, porque Vus é mau humorado."

O garotinho riu alto com a declaração, e até mesmo Dean sorriu com a cena.

Continuaram com a refeição entre risadas de Scorpius e alguns comentários de Severus, até estarem terminados.

"Se todos estão prontos, vamos até minha sala de trabalho para vermos se eu posso ajudá-lo ou não, senhor Winchester."

A declaração trouxe sobriedade para a sala, e os homens saíram dali seguindo Severus, deixando Harry e Scorpius para trás, o garotinho acenando tchau alegremente, enquanto seu pai fingia que não havia mais ninguém ali.

* * *

**Ufa! Consegui postar! Gente, me atrasei porque minha internet caiu no sábado e só voltou hoje de manhã. Desculpem MESMO pelo atraso! Para quem deixou review e eu não respondi ainda, desculpem de novo, eu prometo responder essa semana, no máximo semana que vem, mas é que é semana de provas finais, eu estou ficando LOUCA! Enfim, deu pra ver no caps que o pobre Harry ainda tem sequelas do tempo dele com Lucius... hehehehe. Me digam o que acham!**

**Ah, avisos que eu esqueci de dar capítulo passado: para quem não leu Silent Lucidity (eu ainda recomendo que leiam hehe), esta fic tem menções de Mpreg, mas nada explícito e dificilmente passível de acontecer outra vez. Além disso, o nome da fic e os trechos no começo de cada capítulo vem de uma música de mesmo nome, da cantora Sia. Ela é linda, linda, ouçam que vale a pena!**

**Agora, sejam amores e me façam mas feliz!**

**R E V I E W !  
**


	3. Capítulo Três

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Três_

_x  
_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me_

_x  
_

Severus encarou os homens sérios que estavam sentados em um semicírculo de frente para ele no porão da casa. Cada um deles tinha em si - em suas auras, seus rostos, seus gestos - o ar de quem não tem medo de enfrentar perigos, mas também tinham a mesma expressão que Harry tinha: a de quem luta por já não ter mais nenhuma outra opção, mas que já está mais do que pronto para parar de lutar.

Castiel, talvez, fosse o mais habilidoso em não demonstrar seu cansaço, mas Severus podia ver nos traços do rosto do receptáculo do anjo que ele queria que seus 'protegidos' conseguissem um pouco de paz para que ele, também, pudesse descansar. O homem que viera até ali com os Winchesters tinha o ar guardado de quem já lutou mais batalhas do que poderia contar. Podia ler em cada gesto dele que ele se sentiria na obrigação de recuperar o tempo perdido, e caçar – ou fazer o que quer que fizessem quando não estavam parando o apocalipse – até que acabasse encontrando sua morte.

Os irmãos Winchester eram um enigma completamente diferente, no entanto. O mais alto, e pelo que Castiel lhe contara, mais jovem, dos dois tinha uma sombra em seu olhar, algo que ele quase conseguia ver em si mesmo. Ele havia sido a criança escolhida por Azazel, o anjo já havia lhe contado, e tudo em seu comportamento, até mesmo em seu olhar, falava eloquentemente do quanto ele havia sofrido pelos combates internos que deveria ter travado. O vício estava latente em cada gesto, em cada olhar, em cada fôlego que o rapaz tomava. Já o mais velho dos dois tinha algo de... conformado, que não casava muito bem com o que Severus havia esperado de alguém que _sobrevivera_ o Apocalipse. Algo de esgotado, um olhar que falava de desistência, de ver muito pouco propósito ao seu redor. De cansaço.

Severus entendia aquele olhar, melhor do que todos os outros. Conhecia-o do seu próprio reflexo, a cada vez que o encarava. Se não fosse por Harry, ele mesmo não sabia o que seria _dele_, e imaginava que para o Winchester mais velho, sua âncora era seu irmão... que provavelmente iria querer ter sua própria vida em breve, assim que estivesse curado.

E então ele ficaria com nada.

Severus conseguia se solidarizar com o homem tanto quanto jamais se solidarizaria com alguém – o que não era muito, mas era alguma coisa.

Suspirando pesadamente, Severus inclinou-se para frente, e tomou fôlego.

Honestidade ainda era o caminho que o levaria mais longe na busca pela ajuda que precisava daqueles homens à sua frente.

"Eu fiquei um tanto surpreso por ver que haviam voltado até aqui. Castiel havia me dito que nenhum de vocês confiava fácil, e sinto que talvez devesse me sentir um tanto lisonjeado em obter a sua confiança tão rápido.", começou em um tom de voz neutro, sendo interrompido por um som de desdém vindo do mais velho dos Winchester.

"Não é em _você_ que confiamos, é em Castiel."

Severus inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento.

"Eu entendo, senhor Winchester, principalmente porque eu também não confio fácil. E quando se trata de meu filho e meu neto, eu confio menos ainda.", Severus fez uma pausa e olhou para Castiel que acenou positivamente para ele, como que o encorajando a continuar, "Mas a verdade é que eu vou precisar confiar em vocês, exatamente como vocês precisarão confiar em mim. E é por isso que eu sinto que devo contar exatamente quem eu e meu filho somos antes de começar a explicar como pretendo tentar curar o senhor Winchester."

"Cas?", Dean indagou, olhando para Castiel, que levantou de onde estava e se colocou atrás de Severus, como se por aquele gesto apenas pudesse dar mais veracidade ao que Severus contaria.

"Só ouça, Dean. Depois que Severus terminar, vocês podem perguntar o que quiserem, e nós tentaremos responder."

O olhar curioso dos três caçadores se fixou em Severus, que mais uma vez tomou forças silenciosamente antes de começar a falar. Havia discutido com Harry na noite anterior sobre o quanto deveriam contar, e Harry era da opinião que eles deveriam saber apenas o necessário e nada mais. Severus concordara prontamente.

Eles não precisavam saber de nada do passado recente de nenhum dos dois.

"Castiel já me contou o papel que todos vocês desempenharam quando o Apocalipse foi evitado. Eu confesso que fiquei um tanto quanto relutante em acreditar a princípio, mas depois de ter visto o que eu vi, ter passado o que eu e meu filho passamos, as coisas certamente fazem sentido.", encarando cada um dos homens à sua frente por alguns segundos, Severus continuou, "Eu e meu filho éramos bruxos."

Àquela declaração seguiram-se três ações rápidas demais para serem acompanhadas. Bobby e Sam tiraram uma arma do bolso, apontando-as para Severus, e Dean tinha o Colt pronto na mão direita, postado à frente do irmão. Severus, no entanto, com um girar rápido da varinha, tinha os homens desarmados e espantados à sua frente.

"Merda, Cas, você tinha dito que os demônios tinham sido banidos da Terra!", gritou Dean, encarando o pedaço de graveto nas mãos do homem à sua frente, que sorria desdenhosamente para eles.

"Eles foram, Dean. Severus e Harry eram bruxos naturais. Os demônios realmente não estão mais entre vocês, e por isso, bruxas já não podem mais fazer acordos para obterem poder. O tipo de mágica que Severus e Harry têm é natural, nascida com eles, é um dom divino, exatamente com alguns têm o dom da fé, ou qualquer outro. Na verdade, o desaparecimento dos demônios para fazer acordos é precisamente um dos pontos em que nós tocaremos mais tarde.", o anjo concluiu.

Bobby tinha um ar pensativo no rosto, o que dizia aos Winchesters que em algum ponto da sua vida, ele já havia ouvido algo sobre aquela teoria.

"Eu pensei que magia natural fosse um mito.", o homem disse, fazendo Sam dar uma risada curta e seca.

"O que na nossa linha de trabalho _permanece_ sendo um mito, Bobby?"

O homem deu de ombros, enquanto olhava para Severus com curiosidade clara. Dean, ainda não exatamente convencido de que Snape não iria começar a invocar algum demônio, estendeu a mão.

"Posso pegar minha arma de volta, então?"

Severus o encarou friamente, antes de balançar a cabeça, e flutuar as armas para uma gaveta à sua esquerda, que então foi trancada à chave.

"Assim que eu terminar o que tenho de dizer, senhor Winchester. Se eu puder continuar?", Severus disse, indicando as cadeiras, onde Sam já estava sentado, e Dean seguiu com um ar certamente mau humorado.

"Como eu ia dizendo, eu e meu filho éramos bruxos. A sociedade bruxa é exatamente como a sociedade não-mágica, e há pessoas boas e ruins. Como diria um antigo conhecido, houve um bruxo em particular que se tornou tão ruim quanto alguém pode ser. Por causa de uma profecia, esse homem fez de Harry seu alvo, mas não conseguiu matá-lo. Os pais... biológicos de Harry foram mortos na noite de Halloween de 1981, e Harry foi tido como um herói, já que esse bruxo desapareceu naquela noite. No entanto, treze anos depois, ele voltou ao poder, e causou destruição em massa no nosso povo. Harry, exatamente como predizia a profecia, acabou com esse bruxo. Castiel me contou que ao fazer isso, ele evitou que um dos selos do Apocalipse fosse quebrado, e foi assim que eu conheci Castiel.", Severus suspirou e massageou a ponte do nariz, com um ar cansado, como se a história que estava contando o cansasse mais do que cem dias de trabalho, "Devido a circunstâncias que não vem ao caso agora, mas que envolvem corrupção política do governo mágico, Harry passou por alguns anos difíceis no pós-guerra. Esses anos resultaram em Harry perder a capacidade de usar sua mágica. Vocês não poderiam ter a mais vaga noção do que é para um bruxo perder essa capacidade. É como se além de perder o movimento das mãos, perdesse-se também o movimento das pernas, braços, a capacidade de respirar sem esforço. Harry sobreviveu a essa mudança, e ele e eu fugimos da Inglaterra para cá. A principal razão de termos vindo para os Estados Unidos é porque não há um governo mágico estabelecido aqui, principalmente devido aos caçadores. Vocês mantêm as criaturas perigosas sob controle, e bruxos e bruxas verdadeiros sabem que não podem se mostrar para a comunidade trouxas, porque certamente um caçador vai acabar encontrando-os, e os tratando como uma dessas bruxas de que falavam antes.", Severus fez uma pausa, esperando que algum dos homens falasse, mas eles pareciam ainda estar processando o que ele lhes contara. Decidindo deixar o verdadeiro propósito de sua aquiescência em tratar Sam para mais tarde, ele prosseguiu, "Agora que já sabem o que eu sou, eu posso explicar que pretendo curar o senhor Winchester com uma combinação de poções e magia. Os resultados esperados serão permanentes, mas podem levar alguns dias. Por isso, se decidirem tentar o tratamento, eu posso oferecer lugar para que fiquem, já que duvido que deixem o senhor Winchester aqui sozinho."

"De maneira nenhuma!", Dean gritou, "Você pode não ter feito acordo com demônio, mas se você vai usar magia para curar Sammy, nós vamos ficar aqui também."

Sam balançava a cabeça em concordância, enquanto Bobby analisava o homem à sua frente em silêncio, um brilho calculista em seus olhos azuis.

"Foi o que imaginei. Se aceitarem o tratamento, há dois quartos prontos na casa, um para o senhor Winchester, que irá precisar de repouso absoluto durante o processo, e outro para vocês. Se quiserem, nós começaremos o processo amanhã, dando tempo para que eu explique para o senhor Winchester o que será feito, e para que ele tome as poções necessárias para começarmos."

"E quanto isso vai custar?", Dean perguntou, desconfiado. O homem não estava oferecendo apenas a sua ajuda, mas também acomodações por pelo menos quatro dias. Ninguém fazia nada disso apenas pela bondade de seu coração.

"Nada em dinheiro.", Severus respondeu, "Nem a sua alma, ou tampouco seu primeiro filho.", completou, sorrindo maliciosamente, quando viu que o Winchester pretendia perguntar algo do gênero, "Eu prefiro dizer meu preço quando o tratamento já tiver funcionado. Como eu disse, eu não garanto milagres, embora tenha quase certeza de que o processo vai funcionar."

Dean e Bobby trocaram um olhar que dizia claramente que não gostavam de não saber o quanto esta ajuda a Sam iria custar.

"Eu aceito.", disse Sam em tom decidido, "Porque até agora ninguém perguntou _a mim_ se eu aceitava ou não, e quem precisa da ajuda sou eu. Não importa o preço que vai custar, ou o que ele vai pedir de mim, _qualquer coisa_ é melhor do que a agonia que eu estou passando agora. Eu aceito."

Severus concordou com um aceno de cabeça, compreensão brilhando em seu olhar pela resposta do homem.

"E imagino que vocês vão ficar?", ele indagou para o Winchester mais velho e o homem que os acompanhara.

"Pode apostar que vamos.", Dean resmungou, fazendo Severus conter um suspiro de irritação.

"Muito bem. Então temos que discutir alguns detalhes sobre a sua estadia. Castiel já esteve aqui vezes suficientes para saber das regras da casa, e ele prometeu a Harry que permaneceria se vocês decidissem ficar, mas acho prudente alertá-los de algumas coisas.", ele correu os olhos pelos seus futuros hóspedes, deixando claro que estava falando sério, "Não façam barulhos altos ou ameaçadores perto de Harry, e não se aproximem de Scorpius sem a permissão explícita do pai dele. Tentem avisar da sua presença antes de entrarem em algum cômodo em que Harry esteja, principalmente se ele estiver sozinho, ou com o filho. Evitem movimentos bruscos onde meu filho possa vê-los e não usem suas armas de maneira visível. E, principalmente, não falem de maneira ríspida com Harry, ou dêem alguma ordem a ele. E, por favor, não se ofendam se ele não demonstrar interesse em conversar com vocês, ou mesmo não responder algo que lhe perguntem diretamente."

"Por que tudo isso?", perguntou Dean, intrigado, fazendo Sam ter vontade de dar um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

"Os porquês das regras não são importantes, senhor Winchester, apenas o fato de que elas serão obedecidas é que conta.", Severus declarou em tom gélido, e Dean deu de ombros de maneira desajeitada.

Da maneira como o homem falava, até parece que o tal Harry ia desmanchar com um olhar.

"Nós vamos tentar ao máximo obedecer às regras, senhor Evans.", disse Sam agradavelmente, "Agora, quanto ao processo, o que exatamente vai acontecer comigo?"

Severus levou algumas horas explicando os procedimentos para os três humanos presentes. Bobby, principalmente, parecia conhecer alguma coisa de botânica, e estava absolutamente intrigado sobre as diversas combinações de plantas que seriam usadas nas composições das poções, e então nos feitiços que seriam aplicados. Sam estaria em uma espécie de coma induzido durante todas as 72 horas do processo, e o homem mais velho queria saber cada passo do que aconteceria a ele durante aquele tempo.

Durante a discussão, haviam perdido a noção das horas, e só se deram conta do tempo que havia passado quando ouviram uma batida leve na porta, e então Harry apareceu, olhando diretamente para o chão.

"O almoço está pronto.", declarou, e os Winchesters puderam ver o fenômeno do sorriso acontecer novamente.

"Nós estaremos na sala de jantar em alguns minutos, está bem?", Severus disse, e Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Dessa vez, quando o garoto sumiu, Sam, Dean e até mesmo Bobby notaram o ar de tristeza que surgia no momento em que o sorriso saíra do rosto de Severus.

E os homens da casa dos Evans iam ficando cada vez mais misteriosos.

Quando Severus e os outros chegaram à sala de jantar, Harry estava terminando de limpar Scorpius e o tirava da cadeirinha alta.

"Já comeu, Harry?", Severus indagou, notando a maneira como os ombros de Harry estavam tensos, e no fato de que suas mãos tremiam um pouco ao soltar o cinto da cadeirinha.

"Não estou com fome.", ele respondeu rapidamente, pegando o filho no colo. O garotinho, notando o nervosismo do pai, passou os dois braços pelo pescoço dele e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, em silêncio completo, olhando os homens estranhos à sua volta com olhos verdes grandes e assustados, "Eu vou colocar Scorpius para dormir.", concluiu, saindo da sala sem demonstrar de nenhuma maneira que havia notado a presença dos estranhos no recinto.

Severus suspirou enquanto uma de suas mãos esfregava seus olhos em um gesto de cansaço.

"Talvez eu devesse falar com ele.", disse Castiel em sua voz sem entonação alguma, mas Severus apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não. Quando ele estiver pronto para ouvir, eu falarei com ele.", voltou sua atenção para os outros, "Sentem-se.", disse na sua voz mais agradável, o que não era muito, mas ele estava tentando.

Eles _precisavam_ da ajuda daqueles homens.

O almoço correu em grande parte em silêncio, quebrado ocasionalmente por alguma pergunta sobre o tratamento de Sam que ocorria aos Winchesters ou a Bobby. Severus não tentou fazer conversas agradáveis ou brincar de anfitrião, ele tinha problemas mais sérios a tratar.

Depois da refeição feita, Severus usou sua varinha para mover os pratos sujos para a cozinha, e mostrou os quartos onde os homens ficariam, sumindo em seu porão em seguida, dizendo que voltaria em breve.

Dean e Bobby foram até o carro pegarem o pouco de roupas e armas que haviam trazido, enquanto Sam estava lendo um livro que havia sido deixado na cabeceira de sua cama. Castiel desaparecera em algum ponto do almoço, mas todos sabiam que ele voltaria quando precisasse.

Ao voltarem para a casa, Dean e Bobby viram que Harry estava na cozinha, lavando os pratos um a um. Com um olhar rápido e alguns sinais, Dean indicou a Bobby que fosse para o quarto, enquanto se escondia no canto da porta, onde podia pelo menos ouvir o que se passava na cozinha. Seus esforços foram recompensados quando ouviu a porta que dava para o porão se abrir e passos pesados ecoaram no chão da cozinha.

"Você sabe que eu podia limpar isso mais rapidamente.", disse a voz de Severus, seguida pelo tilintar de pratos batendo uns nos outros no fundo da pia.

"Eu gosto de ter o que fazer, Severus.", respondeu a voz de Harry, que era diferente do que haviam ouvido antes. Não era mais submissa ou suave demais, era apenas mais baixa, tingida levemente de exasperação ou talvez raiva.

Dean ouviu Severus suspirar, e viu o vulto do homem passar quase ao seu lado com um pano de secar pratos na mão.

"Harry..."

"Eu não quero ouvir.", Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da rispidez da resposta do homem que até então lembrava mais um gato assustado do que uma pessoa que havia impedido um selo de ser quebrado.

"Harry, por favor, não seja imaturo.", a voz de Severus era cuidadosamente autoritária e calma ao mesmo tempo.

Pratos se chocaram com mais força do que deviam no balcão.

"Eu não estou sendo imaturo, Severus. Eu estaria sendo imaturo se pedisse que eles fossem embora. Eu estaria sendo imaturo se não aceitasse que eles ficassem aqui. Mas eu sei que eles precisam ficar, e sei que nós precisamos da ajuda deles, e sei que aquele homem provavelmente merece ter o direito de poder se sentir livre, e sem dores, e não ser dependente mais uma vez, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que gostar, ou que eu vou me sentir bem com isso, porque eu não vou."

Dean ouviu um suspiro.

"Eu sei de tudo isso. E a última coisa que eu queria era que você tivesse que passar por isso. Eu sei que nem você nem Scorpius precisam desse stress, mas é pelo melhor."

Houve silêncio, e Dean ousou espiar dentro da cozinha, onde Harry tinha os braços em volta do próprio torso, a louça esquecida dentro da pia, e Severus segurava o rosto do rapaz em suas mãos.

"Confie em mim.", Severus disse, e Dean viu Harry fechar os olhos, e uma lágrima correr pelo rosto do rapaz.

"Eu confio, Seveus. E eu confio em Castiel também. É só que é... demais. De uma vez só. E eu tenho medo.", o fim da frase foi apenas um sussurro, e Dean viu Severus fechar os próprios olhos e abraçar Harry contra si, como se com aquele gesto apenas pudesse proteger o rapaz do mundo.

"Eu sei, Harry. Mas eu prometo que _nada_ vai acontecer com você, nem com Scorpius. Eu prometo. E eu nunca quebro minhas promessas, quebro?", ele indagou, fazendo o rapaz rir baixinho.

"Não.", ele respondeu.

"Ótimo, então não se preocupe e só evite companhia se não quiser vê-los. Se quiser, eu peço para que eles não falem com você."

"Não, está bem. Eu... eu consigo."

Pai e filho se olharam por um momento, o mais breve dos sorrisos em seus rostos tão diferentes, e Dean saiu de seu esconderijo antes que pudesse ser visto.

A maior pergunta em seus pensamentos era o que havia quebrado o rapaz que ajudara a parar o Apocalipse àquele ponto?

* * *

**Mais um! Vocês são adoráveis, gente, sério!**

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews lindas! Agora, façam o meu domingo mais feliz (mantendo em mente que minhas aulas acabam sexta-feira, e eu vou poder escrever mais e att mais de uma vez por semana) e**

**R E V I E W !  
**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Quatro_

_x_

_I am small and needy  
Warm me up…  
And breathe me_

_x_

Harry fechou cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si, saindo do quarto do filho e parou no corredor, sem saber exatamente para onde iria. Em sua rotina comum, ele teria ajudado Severus a limpar os restos do almoço, checado para ver se Scorpius ainda estava dormindo bem e então ajudaria seu "pai" até que seu filho acordasse. E então brincaria com ele na grama, ou na sala, leria para o pequeno, e cuidaria dele até a hora de seu banho, sua janta, e seu horário de dormir. Depois, ele iria ficar com Severus na sala, lendo, ou conversando, ou assistindo a televisão, e então iria dormir, e sua rotina se repetiria.

Mas agora havia _eles_.

_Eles _estavam em sua casa, haviam comido da sua comida, e estavam dormindo nos quartos que antes não eram de ninguém. _Eles_ estavam em qualquer lugar. Em todo lugar. Eles estavam na _sua casa_.

E Harry não gostava dessa noção.

Quando Castiel os procurara meses antes, Harry levara pelo menos três semanas para ficar no mesmo lugar que o anjo. Para que permitisse que ele sequer chegasse _perto_ de Scorpius, levara mais um mês e meio. Para que Harry dissesse que _confiava_ em Castiel... bem, a primeira vez que ele havia dito isso fora para Severus, alguns minutos antes.

Harry Evans não tinha nem mesmo a mais vaga capacidade de confiar.

Se alguém tivesse previsto o futuro de Harry alguns anos antes, ele teria dito que jamais perderia a capacidade de confiar, de acreditar que as pessoas sempre podem ter uma segunda chance, que merecem novas oportunidades. O Harry Potter, o Eleito, o Salvador, o rapaz que acreditava cegamente em Dumbledore acreditava nas pessoas e na humanidade como um geral.

Harry Evans... O Harry que sobrevivera a Lucius Malfoy apenas porque Severus o salvara... esse não acreditava em ninguém que não tivesse se provado para ele, e a única pessoa a tê-lo feito fora Severus. E ele apenas confiava – com algumas restrições – em Castiel, porque Severus confiava nele. Era apenas, na verdade, um depósito de confiança porque Severus permitia.

Lucius custara a Harry muito mais do que a sua magia, agora inativa e sem a menor perspectiva de volta. Lucius custara a Harry uma visão de mundo, uma perspectiva de ver a humanidade, capacidades e habilidades sem fim. Lucius havia custado a Harry Potter sua liberdade, e a Harry Malfoy, sua vida.

A Harry Evans sobrara apenas a sobrevivência de um dia depois do outro. Cuidar de seu filho e provar a Severus que ele não era inútil apenas porque já não tinha magia. Acordar e respirar e seguir em frente e dormir e repetir e repetir, até o dia em que Scorpius não precisasse mais dele.

Além disso, ele nem mesmo conseguia vislumbrar um futuro, porque não conseguia.

No fundo, ele sabia que em um momento ou outro, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Severus faria com que lidasse com a maneira como estava levando a sua vida. O homem simplesmente não conseguia perder o hábito de salvar sua existência uma vez depois da outra. Mas ter tantas pessoas estranhas ali, no seu único refúgio, o único lugar onde se sentira seguro em mais de dois anos... estava sendo talvez um pouco _demais_.

E Harry Evans simplesmente não sabia como lidar com isso.

Harry sentia falta de _saber_ o que fazer. De saber como agir. De ter _vontades_. Sentia falta de erguer a cabeça para enfrentar os desafios e encontrar o que quer que fosse com coragem, e ânimo, e força, e tudo o que tinha para dar.

Harry estava cansado de sentir puro e simples _medo_ o tempo todo. Sentia-se frustrado de depender de Severus para tantas pequenas coisas, como ir até o mercado comprar comida, ou então ajudá-lo a dormir nas noites em que tinha pesadelos. Tinha vergonha de chorar sem motivo, de encolher-se de medo a cada vez que alguém falava mais alto próximo dele, mas também não queria procurar ajuda.

E, na verdade, quem poderia ajudá-lo? Como alguém iria ajudá-lo de verdade se jamais soubesse de sua história toda, e como poderiam saber de tudo sem revelar quem era e porque estava vivo, quando todos achavam que morrera há dois anos? Sua morte de faz-de-conta servira a um propósito final, e ele não queria retornar a um Mundo do qual já não fazia mais parte, não tinha mais lugar. E, por isso, ajuda total e completa, ele jamais poderia ter.

E estava perdido, e sozinho, e tinha medo o tempo todo, e seu único porto seguro era Severus.

E tudo continuaria como estava não fosse pelo aviso que Castiel viera dar-lhes todos aqueles meses atrás.

Sentia-se em parte culpado, pois se tivesse deixado que Severus agisse então, não estariam na situação que estavam agora.

Ouviu passos no corredor e teve alguns segundos de paralisia. Por mais que tivesse dito a Severus que não se importava se os _outros_ falassem com ele, não sentia vontade alguma de manter qualquer espécie de conversa com desconhecidos.

_Caçadores_ desconhecidos.

Respiração rasa e acelerada, voltou para o quarto de Scorpius, fechando a porta atrás de si, tentando não fazer barulho. Escorou-se à porta, trancando-a à chave com as mãos trêmulas, e fechou os olhos, rezando para que quem quer que fosse passasse logo por ali, fosse embora de uma vez.

Nunca desejou tanto que três dias passassem rapidamente.

Quando teve coragem suficiente para reabrir os olhos, respirando fundo em uma tentativa de se acalmar, ouviu uma voz impaciente e grossa – aparentemente do homem mais velho – dizer algo para alguém, e então o estrondo de uma porta batendo. Afastou-se da porta, indo a passos acelerados em direção ao berço de Scorpius, que começava a acordar pelo barulho incomum dentro daquela casa feita de silêncios e vozes contidas. Os passos pareciam soar cada vez mais alto, como se não fossem apenas dois, mas centenas. Eles estavam perto da sua porta. Perto do quarto do seu bebê.

Pegou seu filho no colo, e o abraçou contra si. Não precisava ter medo. Eles não estavam ali por ele, eles nem mesmo o conheciam. Eles haviam sido educados com ele, e nenhum deles parecia disposto a machucá-lo.

Lucius também não o conhecia. E Lucius também nunca parecera ter motivos para machucá-lo, exceto a sua existência.

Com a mão trêmula, tirou o telefone que tinha no bolso de sua calça, e pressionou a tecla número 1, até que ouvisse o telefone da casa tocar alto e irritante, esperando três toques antes que Severus atendesse.

"Severus, quarto de Scorpius.", foi tudo que disse antes de desligar mais uma vez, e sentar no chão com Scorpius agarrado a si, chorando baixinho ainda.

Alguns segundos depois, a porta do quarto se abriu, e Harry, levantando os olhos cheios de pânico e lágrimas, viu Severus emoldurado pela porta. Em passos rápidos, o homem chegou até ele, e se ajoelhou na sua frente, tomando homem e bebê em seus braços, murmurando palavras calmas até que Harry parasse de tremer, e eles ouvissem o choro de Scorpius cessar.

Quando Severus se afastou, o bebê dormia novamente, e ele ajudou Harry a se levantar e colocar o filho no berço, antes de se virar para seu pai e abraçá-lo novamente.

"Não foi nada, Harry. está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui."

"EU ouvi gritos, e uma porta batendo, Severus. E passos no corredor. Eu achei que... que eles fossem pegar meu filho.", ele respondeu baixinho.

O homem mais alto continuou a sussurrar palavras de conforto, e virou-se, conduzindo o rapaz para fora do quarto. Quando olhou para fora, viu Dean observando-os, olhos assustados e culpados os encarando.

Severus levou Harry até seu quarto e, com um sussurro, colocou o rapaz para dormir, lançando em seguida um feitiço que o alertasse para quando ele acordasse.

Voltando para o corredor, viu que Dean ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

"Eu pensei que tivesse lhe dado um aviso, Winchester.", sua voz baixa e gelada, nada da preocupação e afeição que possuía antes parecia ter restado naquele homem.

"Eu... Meu irmão estava sendo um idiota, eu acabei discutindo com ele, e esqueci. Eu realmente não pensei que..."

"Você não precisa pensar sobre nada, Winchester, o que você precisa é obedecer as regras que eu estabeleci. Se elas existem, há um motivo para isso. Esse foi seu único e último aviso."

O homem desapareceu pelo corredor e Dean foi deixado onde estava, sentindo-se como se tivesse cinco anos de idade, e tivesse feito uma travessura.

No entanto, não conseguia afastar o sentimento de culpa. O homem havia avisado para que não fizessem barulhos altos, não levantassem a voz. Só que ele realmente não havia pensado que a reação do rapaz seria tão... _extrema_.

Suspirando, ele voltou para o quarto de Sam – lá ele não poderia causar mais problemas.

_X_

Os três dias de tratamento de Sam passaram mais rápido do que Dean esperava que passassem. Castiel parecia estar sempre a um passo de distância dele, e Dean desconfiava que esse acontecimento estava diretamente ligado ao susto que ele havia dado – mesmo que involuntariamente – no filho de Evans no seu primeiro dia na casa.

O rapaz havia sido visto apenas nas horas das refeições, comendo muito pouco, e sempre muito nervoso. A culpa de Dean só fazia aumentar, mas ele também não entendia a reação extrema do rapaz.

Parecia a ele, que havia sido criado com a crença de cada vez que um medo novo surgia, ele deveria enfrentá-lo até que o medo desaparecesse, que Severus Evans estava protegendo demais o rapaz, e isso o tornava fraco e indefeso. Não era saudável.

Mas também, quem era ele para falar em reação saudável em família? Ele havia ido para o inferno para ressuscitar o irmão, no fim das contas. Esconder um filho do mundo parecia bem menos grave.

Finalmente, Sam havia acordado, e eles estavam sentados na sala de estar – Dean, Sam e Bobby em um sofá de três lugares, Severus em uma poltrona, Harry no chão, exatamente à sua frente, enquanto seu filho dormia em alguns cobertores ao seu lado, e Castiel atrás da pequena família, como se fosse seu anjo da guarda – preparando-se para ouvir qual era o preço que Severus iria cobrar por ter curado Sam de sua dependência.

O home parecia estar tomando coragem para falar, encarando cada um dos três caçadores de uma vez, respirando fundo, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona e entrelaçando seus dedos no alto.

"Quando Castiel veio nos procurar, meses atrás, ele não veio apenas para nos oferecer ajuda, ele veio também para nos avisar de algo. No nosso mundo é comum que os mortos se tornem fantasmas – eles não podem nos machucar, são meramente formas cinza, sem nenhum poder físico, nenhuma forma corpórea. Eles não se tornam vingativos como os espíritos dos trouxas, eles são meramente ecos de uma vida que já se perdeu. Eles retém, no entanto, a personalidade e as memórias da pessoa que um dia foram, como se essa estivesse viva. Na escola onde eu ensinava, um dos professores era um fantasma, e havia centenas deles vagando entre as paredes do castelo, e nenhum deles poderia tocá-lo, porque suas impressões não tinham a força necessária."

Ele fez uma pausa, e olhou para Harry, como se perguntando silenciosamente se o rapaz gostaria de sair dali, mas ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça, e o homem mais velho prosseguiu.

"O aviso que Castiel veio nos dar foi que uma as pessoas envolvidas na guerra, da qual eu já lhes falei, havia se tornado um fantasma. A princípio, eu não entendi qual seria o problema – afinal de contas, espíritos não podem nos machucar.", Dean, Sam e Bobby fizeram um som de descrença ao ouvir isso que quase trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Severus, "Bem, como vocês já podem adivinhar, esta pessoa é diferente, e seu espírito parece ter aprendido truques que nenhum espírito de bruxo jamais havia aprendido antes. E ela... Bem, ela está atrás de mim, e de Harry, e certamente de Scorpius, assim que ela souber de sua existência. Nós precisamos de ajuda para acabar com este espírito. Meu preço pela cura de Sam é esse: que vocês cacem e destruam esta mulher, de uma vez por todas."

Os caçadores estavam claramente surpresos com o pedido – eles teriam caçado a mulher se Severus tivesse apenas pedido a eles, sem que ele precisasse fazer nada, afinal, era o trabalho deles acabar com essas criaturas. Ao curar Sam, no entanto, Severus havia garantido que eles dariam tudo de si na caçada, e isso era o que mais importava para o homem.

"O que vocês sabem sobre essa mulher? Como ela morreu? Onde ela está enterrada?"

Severus e Harry trocaram um olhar e, para a surpresa dos caçadores, foi Harry quem começou a falar.

"O nome dela é Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Black, antes de se casar. Ela era uma Comensal da Morte, parte do exército de seguidores de Voldemort. Seu braço direito, pelo que muitos dizem, logo depois de...", o rapaz parou, e respirou fundo antes de ele continuar, "Ela morreu em batalha, a mãe de um amigo a matou. Ela estava ameaçando a filha dela, Molly não teve escolha."

"Morte violenta em uma pessoa vingativa, é, isso mais do que dá motivo para um espírito vingativo.", disse Dean, "Onde ela está enterrada?"

Outro olhar trocado entre pai e filho, e Harry prosseguiu.

"Essa batalha da qual falei aconteceu nos terrenos da escola. Castiel nos explicou que para acabar com esse tipo de espíritos, basta salgar e queimar seus restos, mas mesmo que nos soubéssemos para onde o corpo dela foi levado, o que nos não sabemos, o sangue dela está espalhado pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Nada poderia limpar o gramado ou o Salão Principal de todo o sangue. Além disso, boa parte da escola está em destroços, e vocês não poderiam entrar lá, porque são tr... não-mágicos, e Severus não pode levá-los, porque todos acham que nós estamos mortos. Vocês precisam encontrar alguma maneira de destruir Bellatrix sem as suas... técnicas tradicionais."

Os três caçadores trocaram olhares, antes do mais velho deles dar de ombros.

"Nós certamente já fizemos coisas mais difíceis. Vocês tem a nossa palavra que esse espírito vai ser destruído."

E pela primeira vez Harry olhou para eles antes de falar.

"Obrigado."

* * *

**Faz tempo, hein? Ops. Hahahaha. Enfim, capítulo novo, vamos ver se consigo escrever o próximo hoje ainda, é prova de que eu não esqueci dessa fic! \o**

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Os avisos estão como "M", mas não custa avisar: linguagem pesada, violência e, well, essa fic só segue o Canon de Supernatural até o meio da quinta temporada, depois disso tudo muda. E eu ignoro completamente qualquer coisa que seja da Sera Gamble.**

* * *

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Cinco_

_x_

_Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

_x_

Embora os últimos três dias tivessem sido extremamente tensos para Dean e Bobby, eles estavam estranhamente mais calmos quando Severus havia lhes dito o preço pela cura de Sam. Uma caçada – ainda mais uma caçada simples como um espírito vingativo, mesmo que destruir os ossos da mulher que estavam caçando fosse impossível – era algo com que eles podiam lidar facilmente, diferente de poções e varinhas mágicas, palavras em latim e luzes coloridas sendo lançadas em Sam.

"Vocês deveriam ir para um lugar seguro.", disse Bobby, assim que Harry havia lhes agradecido, "A casa de algum caçador, ou um lugar mais próximo da civilização. Sua casa é muito aberta, seria muito simples alguém entrar aqui, e, além disso, fica longe de tudo, o que dificulta vocês conseguirem ajuda."

"Não.", a voz de Harry era firme, pela primeira vez quando direcionada a eles, "Nós não vamos sair daqui. Ela não sabe onde estamos, ou nós já não estaríamos aqui. Castiel garantiu que há maneiras de nos protegermos, eu não vou sair da minha casa."

A veemência do rapaz fez os caçadores se entreolharem, mas não tocarem mais no assunto. Eles não tinham como garantir que a tal Bellatrix fosse, de fato, atacar a casa, ou mesmo que soubesse onde os homens estavam, então era melhor não tentar travar uma batalha que certamente iriam perder.

Depois de determinarem mais alguns detalhes e informações de Castiel sobre onde a bruxa havia sido vista pela última vez, Dean, Bobby e Sam saíram da fazenda dos Evans, deixando pai, filho e neto para trás com a leve sensação de que algo daria errado na sua caçada – tudo parecia fácil demais para ser verdade.

Eles chegaram à casa de Bobby não muito tempo depois, e enquanto Bobby estava procurando informações sobre como exorcizar um espírito que não tivesse restos mortais deixados para trás, Dean e Sam começaram a organizar a sua coleção de armas, limpando algumas que precisavam de mais cuidados, traçando planos para a caçada.

Bellatrix estava, aparentemente, em Denver, no Colorado, a apenas um estado de distância. Se eles conseguissem sair ainda naquela noite, deveriam estar lá pela manhã, e quanto mais cedo caçassem e acabassem com a raça da bruxa, mais cedo eles estariam livres do débito com os Evans – e mais uma família estaria segura, graças a eles.

Sam parecia estar pensando seriamente sobre algo quando ele e Dean entraram em seu Impala, algumas horas mais tarde, seguindo o carro antigo de Bobby pela estrada.

"O que é, Sammy? Diga de uma vez.", perguntou Dean, assim que viu que o irmão não iria falar sem que ele perguntasse.

"Eu não sei, Dean. Isso aqui está parecendo fácil demais. Por que ela estaria em Denver, se a morte dela aconteceu na Inglaterra? E se o que está mantendo ela aqui é Harry e Severus, por que ela não está com eles? Como um espírito pode simplesmente estar andando pelo mundo, à solta, sem nenhuma ligação entre o que ela está fazendo agora, e a maneira em que ela morreu? Isso não faz sentido."

Dean ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, antes de respirar fundo e dar de ombros, os olhos fixos na estrada.

"Bom, tudo isso que você disse é verdade, mas nós também sabemos que esse espírito não é um espírito comum. Essa mulher era uma bruxa natural, e ela não devia nem mesmo ter _virado_ esse tipo de espírito."

"Exato.", respondeu Sam, virando-se no banco, para olhar diretamente para o irmão, "Não faz sentido. Está fácil demais. Se ela pode se locomover para onde quiser, por que estar em Denver? Por que lá, por que não na Inglaterra, onde ela morreu? Como ela sequer veio parar aqui, Dean?"

"Eu não sei, Sammy. O que eu sei é que nós prometemos para os Evans que nós iríamos acabar com essa mulher para eles, e é isso que nós vamos fazer. Eles curaram o seu problema. O mínimo que podemos fazer por eles é acabar com essa mulher."

"Eu sei, Dean. Eu só... eu estou com uma sensação ruim, só isso. Nós devíamos ter tirado eles daquela casa."

"Se algo acontecer, Castiel está de olho nos três. Esse trabalho vai estar acabado antes do que você imagina. Você vai ver.", Dean disse, tentando soar seguro de si.

"É. Tomara que sim.", respondeu Sam, olhos fixos na estrada.

Nenhum dos dois realmente acreditava nas palavras, mas não custava nada dizê-las.

_X_

A casa estava silenciosa. Era um silêncio estranho, que não parecia natural, e isso já estava deixando Harry insone, sem conseguir entender a razão de seu nervosismo.

Severus já estava dormindo há algumas horas, o relógio da sala marcava um pouco depois da uma da manhã, e ainda assim, Harry não conseguia dormir. Algo estava errado, ele podia _sentir_ na sua pele.

O vento soprava cada vez mais forte nas cortinas das janelas da sala. Harry se levantou, tentando não fazer barulho, e foi até lá, fechando as janelas cuidadosamente.

Ao se sentar, notou, com uma sensação crescente de medo e terror, que as cortinas continuavam a balançar – como se uma brisa fraca as estivesse movimentando, cada vez mais forte e mais forte.

Em alguns segundos, já não eram apenas as cortinas – a televisão que estava ligada e sem volume saíra do ar, e só estática se podia ouvir. As luzes da casa, que ficavam acesas a todas as horas da noite começaram a piscar, e Harry levantou do sofá, trêmulo de medo e desespero, indo até a porta que dava para o corredor, onde o quarto de Severus estava. A porta de correr se fechou com um estrondo assim que Harry havia chegado nela, e o rapaz virou-se lentamente, com uma sensação de pavor crescente, para o interior da sala.

No meio da semi-escuridão, com as luzes cada vez mais facas e piscando, estava uma forma quase humana – olhos negros, de uma profundidade insana e demente o encaravam com um sorriso macabro nos lábios pálidos por onde uma gota de sangue deixara um traço perpétuo na pele também pálida. As vestes negras estavam rasgadas e úmidas, onde Harry só podia supor que manchas de sangue estavam, mas não era possível vê-las pela cor da peça.

Um vento inexistente balançava os cabelos negros e bagunçados, e uma gargalhada alta se fez ouvir em meio à noite.

"Oooh, o bebê Potter achou que aqueles três iam conseguir me encontrar por você? Que feio, Potter, você costumava lutar suas próprias batalhas uma vez.", disse a aparição em uma voz de criança, fininha e irritante.

Bellatrix Lestrange estava a alguns passos de Harry. O sal das janelas e portas havia desaparecido, e as barras de ferro que estavam em cada batente estavam quebradas em duas.

Bellatrix riu mais uma vez, avançando contra Harry, as mãos esticadas à sua frente, e Harry fez a única coisa que poderia pensar em fazer: gritou por socorro, gritou pela única pessoa em quem confiava.

"SEVERUS!"

_X_

O grito o acordou de maneira completa. A voz cheia de desespero foi o que fez com que ele entrasse em ação sem nem mesmo pensar, pegando a varinha na sua mesa de cabeceira, e correndo para a sala, de onde a voz de Harry parecia ter vindo.

As portas fechadas não cederam quando tentou abri-las da maneira normal, e mais gritos foram ouvidos dentro da sala, seguidos de uma risada alta e estridente, que ele conhecia mais do que desejava: Bellatrix Lestrange estava na sua casa, e Harry estava com ela.

Tentar abrir a porta com um feitiço também não funcionou, e Severus teve de explodir a porta em milhares de pedaços para conseguir entrar no cômodo. Passando por cima dos pedaços de madeira, Severus entrou na sala em tempo de ver Harry ser atirado contra a parede oposta da sala, e ficar caído, aparentemente sem conseguir se levantar.

Bellatrix virou-se para ele, seu sorriso maligno se transformando em uma imensa máscara de desgosto ao vê-lo.

"Ora, ora, se não é o traidor meio sangue, cuidando da cria da cadela de sangue ruim. Você não tem vergonha, Snape?"

Severus ignorou as ofensas e tentava se lembrar de qualquer espécie de feitiço que pudesse ajudá-lo. Seus olhos correram rapidamente pela sala – sal e ferro foram certamente inúteis contra Bellatrix.

A mulher notara o seu olhar, e riu alto.

"Você _realmente_ pensou que essa feitiçaria trouxa iria proteger vocês dois contra _mim_, Snape? Justo contra _mim_? Eu, que fui a mais fiel de todas as seguidoras do meu Lorde! EU, QUE NUNCA O TRAÍ E DEI MINHA VIDA POR ELE? EU QUE..."

"Você que foi explodida em mil pedacinhos por uma dona de casa? Ora, Bella, sim, eu pensei.", Severus interrompeu o discurso insano da mulher com uma voz fria e baixa, mas Bellatrix urrou de raiva, lançando-se contra Severus.

O homem foi lançado contra a parede, tentando furiosamente pensar em maneiras de se livrar do fantasma da bruxa.

Levantando o rosto, Severus viu que Bella avançada contra Harry, que agora estava de joelhos, as mãos unidas em frente ao peito, como quem ora.

"O que você quer aqui, Bellatrix? Seu mestre não existe mais, nenhum dos seus comparsas existe mais, por que você não está no inferno com eles?", ele perguntou em voz alta, tentando desviar a atenção da mulher de Harry.

Bellatrix se voltou para ele, rindo novamente, as cortinas voltando a balançar como se por força própria.

"O inferno não é para os bruxos, Severus, você não faz _ideia_ do que você está falando. Mas não se preocupe, porque você vai ir para lá muito em breve. Você, e esse mestiço... que não é mais nem mesmo um mestiço, não é mesmo? Uma aberração. Lucius deveria ter matado essa criatura quando teve a chance, mas Lucius nunca teve muita coragem para nada."

"O que você _quer_, Bellatrix?"

Tudo o que ele queria era manter a mulher falando, para que ela não notasse que Harry, agora com os olhos abertos, murmurava preces para Castiel.

"Morte. Vingança. Poder. Esses trouxas, Severus, eles não conhecem poder. Eles estão desesperados. Você sabia, Snape, que eles _vendiam as suas almas_ por um pouco de poder? Eu faço um vidro se partir, eles estão dispostos a fazer tudo que eu pedir para ter só um pouco do poder que eu tenho."

"Você não tem poder nenhum, Bellatrix. Você _está morta_."

O grito que Bellatrix deu ao ouvir essa declaração foi tão desumano quanto ela sempre fora, e Severus podia sentir mãos invisíveis apertando a sua garganta, cortando a sua respiração.

"Nenhum poder, Severus? Nenhum poder? Qual é o _seu_ poder contra mim agora, mestiço?"

Quando seus gritos acabaram, Severus mal podia respirar, e de dentro da casa veio o choro alto de um bebê.

O rosto de Bellatrix pareceu surpreso por um instante, e então ela deixou que Severus caísse no chão mais uma vez, recuperando o fôlego, enquanto lançava feitios silenciosos contra a bruxa, que não parecia senti-los.

"Mas é claro.", ela sussurrou, virando-se para Harry com um sorriso maligno no rosto, "Eu pensei que a aberraçãozinha havia morrido no incêndio, mas não. Não se pode mais confiar nos jornais, não é mesmo?"

Ela olhou para Harry, que tentava ficar em pé, enquanto murmurava _não não não_, e riu.

"Ah, Potter, vamos ver se você tem a coragem da sangue ruim? Qual de vocês dois vai morrer para tentar salvar a aberração? Não que vá adiantar.", ela acrescentou, indo em direção ao corredor, onde a criança agora gritava.

Harry tentou se lançar contra ela, mas um mero gesto de sua mão fez com que ele caísse contra a parede mais uma vez, e Severus sentia como se não pudesse se mexer. Quanto mais força ele fazia, mais a pressão em seus braços e pernas parecia aumentar.

Bellatrix já estava na porta, que estava aos pedaços no chão, quando uma luz branca cegou Harry e Severus, e um grito pôde ser ouvido vindo de Bellatrix.

Quando a luz se desfez, Castiel estava parado na porta, olhando para a sala de uma maneira desolada, enquanto Harry passava pelo anjo correndo, indo em direção ao quarto do filho, e tomando-o em seus braços.

"Castiel?", Severus indagou, fazendo o anjo olhar para ele.

"Ela não está derrotada. Eu não posso fazer com que ela aceite a morte, Severus. Eu meramente a bani daqui por algumas horas, ela pode voltar depois disso."

Harry voltara à sala no momento em que Castiel terminava de falar – seu rosto começando a mostrar sinais das pancadas que havia levado. Scorpius estava com um ar assustado, agarrado ao pai, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas, enquanto ele ainda soluçava. Olhos verdes encaravam Severus cheios de pavor, e Severus se aproximou de Harry, tomando pai e filho em um abraço.

Ele falhara. Ele deveria ter protegido Harry, e ele não conseguira.

"Nenhum dos feitiços funcionou, Castiel, nada. Sal e ferro, nada a manteve fora daqui."

Castiel olhou para as janelas, onde as linhas de sal estavam quebradas assim como as barras de ferro.

"Bobby deve poder explicar o que aconteceu. Vocês deveriam aceitar a oferta deles de permanecerem na casa de um caçador, Severus. Já não é seguro para vocês aqui."

Severus olhou para Harry, prevendo uma reação negativa, mas o rapaz apenas o encarou de volta, esperando que ele tomasse a decisão que achasse mais acertada.

Respirando fundo, Severus olhou para Castiel.

"É melhor você procurar aqueles caçadores, Castiel. Eles vão ter hóspedes por alguns dias."

* * *

**Taram! Mais um.**

**Sinto que a Bella não ficou tão assustadora quanto eu queria, mas oh, well.**

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Capítulo Seis

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Seis_

_x_

_Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_x_

"Bom, nós sabíamos que tinha alguma coisa errada com essa caçada desde o começo.", disse Bobby, atirando a sua bolsa cheia de instrumentos de caça em cima da cama do motel onde eles estavam hospedados.

_Alguma coisa errada_ mal começava a definir o que eles haviam encontrado em Denver. A tal Bellatrix poderia ser muitas coisas, mas ela certamente não era só um espírito vingativo. A mulher – ou o que havia restado dela – parecia uma combinação entre um poltergeist e um espírito, mas de certa forma era mais e menos do que qualquer dos dois.

Se eles não soubessem que os demônios haviam sido presos no inferno, junto com Lúcifer, eles diriam que ela era um demônio.

Mas isso não era possível, então o que era Bellatrix?

Bom, eles sabiam uma coisa que Bellatrix era: obcecada.

Em Denver, sete pessoas haviam desaparecido em um espaço de três meses, para serem encontradas alguns dias depois, mortas, com sinais de tortura. Todas as sete eram homens, todos eles tinham cabelos negros, e todos os mais jovens tinham o nome "Harry". Os outros três homens, mais velhos, tinham um perfil que se assemelhava muito com o de Severus Evans, e os caçadores sentiram que havia algo de errado logo que notaram isso: o padrão era claro demais para que Bellatrix não soubesse que os homens estavam vivos. Ela poderia descobrir a localização da família com pouco esforço – mas o que ela estivera fazendo ali?

Bobby estava claramente começando a formar uma teoria, mas eles não tinham nenhuma certeza ainda, principalmente porque Bellatrix já não estava mais em Denver quando eles haviam chegado lá.

E a resposta para o porquê da ausência da bruxa falecida veio logo na sua primeira noite na cidade: Bellatrix havia atacado os Evans, em sua casa. Castiel conseguira afastar o espírito da mulher, mas não para sempre, e agora os Evans estavam dispostos a aceitar a ajuda que Bobby havia oferecido logo no primeiro dia.

Bobby já havia acertado os detalhes com Castiel quando o anjo havia aparecido em seu quarto de hotel, algumas horas antes. Sam e Dean iriam pegar Severus, Harry e Scorpius, enquanto Bobby iria direto para a sua casa, tentar deixá-la um pouco mais habitável para o uso de seus convidados. Enquanto o espírito ou que quer que Bellatrix fosse não estivesse completamente liquidado, eles ficariam na casa de Bobby, embora Dean estivesse começando a achar que essa solução não seria suficiente – se sal e ferro não haviam detido a tal Bellatrix na casa dos Evans, uma Sala do Pânico como a de Bobby seria tão inútil quando uma cortina para afastar a mulher.

Mas é claro que eles não diriam isso para Harry ou Severus. Principalmente para Harry. Dean tinha a impressão que uma notícia dessas poderia muito bem fazer o rapaz desmaiar ou chorar ou ter alguma espécie de ataque, como as mocinhas faziam em filmes de época.

Bobby se despediu e seguiu para casa em seu carro antigo, já claramente perdido em seus pensamentos cheios de teorias sobre o que Bellatrix realmente era. Sam e Dean entraram em seu Impala, e Dean percebeu que seu irmão estava ainda mais quieto do que o normal.

"Sam, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Nós impedimos o Apocalipse, não vai ser uma bruxa morta que vai nos derrotar agora.", ele disse, olhos fixos na estrada. Como ele detestava essas conversas cheias de sentimentos, mas parece que esse era o único jogo que ele podia jogar ultimamente.

"Não é isso, Dean. Eu só estou preocupado. Eu fiquei desacordado três dias naquela casa, e nada de errado aconteceu comigo. Eu me sinto bem como não me sentia há _anos_. É como se tudo que deu errado nos últimos tempos tivesse finalmente sumido de mim, tudo. E as pessoas que mais me ajudaram estão sendo atacadas, e nós não sabemos como ajudar. É mais do que apenas uma caçada, Dean, é uma dívida. Eu só queria poder pagar a Severus e Harry de uma maneira rápida, fácil. Que eles saíssem do problema deles como me tiraram do meu: sem mais sofrimentos."

Dean não respondeu – ele não tinha o que responder. Sam havia passado por coisas horríveis, mas havia algo nele que Dean havia perdido desde que passara aquela temporada no inferno: ele não achava que _nada_ podia ser resolvido sem sofrimento. Se eles conseguissem acabar com o espírito de Bellatrix Lestrange, e Severus, Harry e Scorpius saíssem de tudo isso vivos, ele já estaria mais do que contente.

Dean já não acreditava mais em finais felizes.

Talvez o que Dean precisava era apenas ter um pouco mais de fé.

_X_

Harry não gostava de carros. Ele também não gostava de Floo, ou Chaves do Portal, ou aparatação. Talvez o único meio de transporte com o qual ele não tinha problemas era trem, já que ele nunca voara de avião, e vassouras já não funcionavam para ele, mas a casa de Bobby Singer não ficava perto de nenhuma estação de trem, então o caminho até lá estava sendo feito no carro antigo de Dean e Sam Winchester – um carro negro, empoeirado, que faria Petunia Dursley desmaiar de pavor, e, se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, lhe dava nos nervos, por ser sujo e bagunçado.

Mas ele estava tentando se adaptar. Se a escolha fosse entre algumas horas em um carro sujo e Bellatrix Lestrange em sua forma de espírito, ele certamente ficaria com o carro.

Scorpius dormia em uma cadeirinha ao seu lado, e Severus estava do outro lado do bebê, parecendo tão infeliz com a ideia de estar em um carro quanto Harry.

Nos bancos da frente, Sam e Dean trocavam ocasionais olhares nervosos, como se estivessem mandando um ao outro fazer algo que nenhum dos dois queria. O entendimento entre os irmãos quase fez Harry sorrir, mas sorrir estava ficando mais uma vez mais difícil.

Se não fosse por Scorpius, às vezes ele sinceramente pensava que não havia porque continuar em frente.

Horas mais tarde, eles chegaram ao que seria a sua residência pelo futuro próximo, e Harry teve de confessar que não gostava nem um pouco do que estava vendo.

Ele havia crescido com uma mulher que era praticamente maníaca por limpeza, e vivido em um castelo em que bagunças e sujeira eram arrumadas quase que instantaneamente. Mesmo quando morara no pequeno vilarejo, seu quarto sempre havia sido imaculado na casa de seus anfitriões, e na Mansão... bem, muito poderia ser dito sobre o estado da alma das pessoas daquela casa, mas ela sempre fora imaculadamente limpa.

Mas a casa de Bobby Singer... a casa de Bobby Singer tinha um ferro velho como jardim da frente. Era seca e desbotada, um azul muito claro podia ser visto aqui e ali entre a poeira e sujeira da casa. As aberturas pareciam estar todas sendo seguras apenas por boa vontade de tinta e parafusos, e Harry fisicamente tremeu ao imaginar o interior da casa.

No entanto, ele desceu do carro, tirando Scorpius de seu banquinho, e pegando o bebê que cochilava no colo com muito cuidado. Bobby, ao ouvir o carro chegando, havia saído para frente da casa. Um pano de pratos estava pendurado em seu ombro, e ele tinha as mangas erguidas até os cotovelos, como se estivesse limpando alguma coisa.

Enquanto Severus pegava as suas malas do porta-malas do carro com a ajuda de Sam, Harry seguiu Dean até a varanda suja onde Bobby parecia estar vagamente constrangido.

"A bagunça sempre acumula quando eu fico fora.", ele resmungou, fazendo um gesto para que Harry entrasse atrás dele na casa.

A sala era... bem, Harry não tinha bem certeza se aquilo era uma _sala_, afinal de contas. Havia livros antigos, armas, garrafas de bebida e embalagens de comida por todo o lugar. Na biblioteca, que era visível a partir de uma porta de correr, a visão era praticamente a mesma: livros, bagunça e poeira.

A cozinha parecia ter sido o único lugar onde Bobby tentara fazer alguma limpeza – a pia estava limpa e sem pratos ou louça suja, e a mesa estava ainda úmida de uma boa limpeza, mas isso não desfazia a péssima impressão que o resto da casa estava fazendo.

"Eu consegui preparar um quarto para você e o bebê, e outro para Evans.", ele disse, em seu sotaque sulista, quando viu que Severus e Sam estavam dentro da casa também, "Por aqui.", ele indicou uma escada, por onde Harry o seguiu, com Scorpius no colo, e Severus logo atrás.

No andar de cima, a cena era outra, se bem que não menos suja, mas certamente não pelos mesmos motivos: se no andar inferior era tudo bagunçado por uso _demais_, ali em cima parecia que ninguém havia estado há anos. A poeira cobria algumas superfícies, e as janelas estavam fechadas.

Harry apostaria todo o dinheiro que tinha que Bobby não usava o segundo andar de sua casa há muitos anos.

O homem lhes mostrou um quarto grande, que parecia ter sido aberto há pouco tempo. Lençóis limpos, embora velhos, cobriam uma cama espaçosa, e não havia muita poeira nos móveis. Logo em seguida, ele mostrou o quarto onde Severus iria ficar, na frente do quarto de Harry.

"Quando vocês se acomodarem, desçam. Acho que tenho uma boa ideia do que essa Bellatrix é, mas eu vou precisar da ajuda dos dois para entender alguns detalhes."

O homem mais velho saiu, deixando Harry e Severus sozinhos. Severus fechou a porta cuidadosamente, e lançou um feitiço no quarto, limpando os restos de poeira, e fazendo sumir o cheiro estranho dos lugares que estão fechados há tempo demais.

"Como você está?", ele indagou de Harry, que deu de ombros e suspirou.

"Com tanto medo que nem me importo de estar aqui.", ele respondeu, sorrindo fraco.

"Nós devíamos descer, quanto mais cedo eles conseguirem resolver esse caso, mais cedo nós voltamos para casa. Você quer ficar aqui?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo, Severus. Não saber é pior do que ter certeza.", ele disse em voz baixa.

O homem mais velho pareceu pesar o que ele havia dito, e então assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, tirando um quadrado pequeno de um bolso de uma das malas, e tocando-o com sua varinha. O cercadinho para crianças ficou novamente de um tamanho normal, e Severus o carregou para o andar de baixo, para que Harry tivesse onde colocar o bebê enquanto eles conversavam.

No andar de baixo, eles encontraram Sam, Bobby e Dean na biblioteca. Sam e Dean dividiam uma mesa a um canto, limpando algumas armas, enquanto Bobby tinha dúzias de livros espalhados sobre a mesa principal. Duas poltronas estavam ainda vazias, aguardando por Harry e Severus, e o homem mais alto colocou o cercadinho no chão, próximo à porta, perto o suficiente para ser visto e ouvido, mas não tão perto que a sua conversa pudesse acordar a criança. Harry colocou o garotinho que ainda dormia sobre a almofada do fundo, e voltou para perto de Severus, sentando nervosamente ao seu lado, seus olhos indo a cada poucos segundos para o bebê.

"Antes que comecemos esta conversa eu preciso saber como vocês podem garantir que essa casa é segura? Sal e ferro não adiantaram de nada antes.", Severus começou, em um tom levemente acusatório.

"Nenhum lugar no mundo é mais protegido do que essa casa. Nada conseguiria entrar aqui se eu não quiser, e um espírito de uma bruxa não vai fazer diferença. Eu acho que resolvi esse problema também, mas eu vou explicar minha teoria de uma vez só.", respondeu Bobby, com uma voz levemente irritada.

Harry teve de sorrir levemente, notando que Dean e Sam estavam sorrindo discretamente também. Nem Bobby nem Severus pareciam pessoas que eram corrigidas ou questionadas com frequência, a interação deles certamente seria divertida.

Severus não respondeu, meramente arqueando uma sobrancelha, e esperando que o homem prosseguisse.

"Eu passei metade da noite em cima desses livros, e encontrei algumas referências a criaturas como essa tal Bellatrix. Eu preciso de algumas confirmações de vocês para ter a certeza de que o que eu penso está correto, mas algo me diz que eu estou certo.", ele remexeu no boné, um hábito nervoso que o homem parecia ter, e então apontou para algo em um livro muito grande e grosso a sua frente, "Há alguns séculos, criaturas que não eram espíritos, nem poltergeists, nem demônios assombraram pequenas partes da Noruega e depois, anos mais tarde, a Rússia. Há menções dessas criaturas também em algumas lendas japonesas, mas elas são poucas, e muito vagas. Não há um nome em comum para essa criatura – alguns simplesmente as chamavam de demônios, mas nós conhecemos demônios, e isso essa Bellatrix não é. Essas criaturas eram nascidos de bruxos e bruxas naturais que haviam cometido crimes tão grandes, atrocidades tão imensas, que as suas almas não tinham lugar no mundo dos mortos para onde os bruxos vão – e esse lugar não é o mesmo das pessoas normais. Esses bruxos e bruxas iam parar no inferno dos Homens, e lá eles aprendiam com os demônios, mas a prisão que o inferno é para o homem comum não é uma prisão para eles. A alma desses bruxos pode escapar da gaiola, e voltar para o mundo dos vivos. Um exorcismo modificado, semelhante ao usado para demônios, é o que pode expulsar essa mulher, mas nós precisamos de alguém que tenha mágica para poder fazê-lo."

Harry e Severus trocaram um olhar – eles sabiam que a explicação que eles haviam recebido era simples demais, e, na verdade, o temor de Harry era algo muito maior do que Bellatrix agora.

Se a capacidade de voltar para o mundo dos vivos estava no tamanho das atrocidades cometidas por aquela pessoa, como Voldemort ainda não havia voltado? E Lucius?

Seu olhar agoniado cruzou com o de Severus, e o homem tomou suas mãos nas dele.

"Harry, ele não tinha mais alma quando foi destruído. Ele não morreu, Harry: ele _acabou_. Ele não pode voltar.", o homem disse com uma firmeza que não deixava espaço para que Harry não acreditasse nele, mas o temor continuava.

"Mas e... E... Lucius, Severus?", sua voz era pequena e baixa, um fio de temor e desespero, e seus olhos estavam quase se enchendo de lágrimas mais uma vez.

Severus olhou furtivamente para os outros homens da sala, que pareciam estar muito ocupados com armas e livros, mas, na verdade, estavam ouvindo a conversa de Severus e Harry.

"Ele... Harry, você sabe que Lucius não... Ele não era tão terrível quanto Bellatrix. Ele era louco, e perigoso, e o que ele fez não terá, jamais, perdão – mas Bellatrix era muito pior do que ele.", Harry ainda não parecia disposto a acreditar, mas a voz de Bobby cortou seus pensamentos desencontrados.

"Eu não sei de quem vocês estão falando, mas para esse tipo de criatura voltar, não basta ser ruim, tem que _querer ser ruim_. Essa pessoa não poderia ter sido capaz de nenhum sentimento bom, por ninguém. Ela não conseguia amar, ou sentir carinho, compaixão ou pena. Ódio precisava ser seu combustível, obsessão a única forma de bem querer que ela sabia. Uma única emoção positiva já iria garantir que ela fosse sofrer as penalidades que todo bruxo ruim sofre. É disso que eu preciso saber: essa Bellatrix, ela era tão ruim assim?"

Harry ainda conseguia ouvir a risada dela ao ouvir Sirius morrer. A sua crueldade em batalha, a sua obsessão por Voldemort, por quem ela alegremente teria morrido quantas vezes lhe deixassem.

Se alguém, algum dia, cabia na descrição que Bobby havia dado, esse alguém era Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Severus confirmava ao seu lado, seus olhos dizendo mais a Bobby do que ele esperava que eles dissessem.

"Bom, nós temos pelo menos quatro versões diferentes de exorcismos, e temos que esperar que alguma delas dê certo. Sal e ferro não vão funcionar com essa mulher – o sal e o ferro só afetam espíritos não-mágicos, até onde eu consegui descobrir, mas esta casa está coberta de sigilos que vão manter essa criatura fora daqui, mesmo que ela conseguisse descobrir onde vocês estão. Nosso problema, na verdade, é maior do que esse.", ele encarou Harry, que ainda estava segurando uma das mãos de Severus na dele, e seus olhos que iam para Scorpius a cada poucos segundos, "Qualquer das versões do exorcismo, nós precisamos de alguém que tenha mágica para fazer. E não podemos arriscar trazer essa mulher aqui. Evans, seu pai vai precisar ir caçar essa criatura comigo e um dos meninos."

O homem não precisava dizer a pergunta em voz alta para que todos ali a ouvissem: você aguenta ficar aqui sem seu pai? Sem Severus, seu escudo, seu apoio, seu guia? Você consegue ficar sozinho?

Você consegue ser um adulto, Harry? Consegue ficar sozinho?

Harry respirou fundo, e tentou falar antes que Severus pudesse responder por ele.

"Algum de vocês vai ficar aqui comigo? Eu... eu não sei dirigir, e eu não conheço o lugar."

Cada palavra saíra tremida e engasgada, como se deixá-las sair fosse um esforço, o que na verdade, era. Mas ele as havia dito, porque Bellatrix Lestrange era maior do que os seus medos – ela era uma ameaça a Scorpius, e, na verdade, ele não confiaria em mais ninguém para cuidar daquela criatura, além de Severus.

Se Severus não estivesse envolvido na caçada a Bellatrix, Harry nunca iria acreditar que ela estava de fato morta.

Dean levantou o olhar quando viu Harry falando, e ele percebeu mais do que apenas uma pessoa medrosa e frágil ali: ele viu alguém tentando parecer mais forte do que era por alguém que amava.

E isso ele conseguia entender, e respeitar.

"Eu fico.", ele disse, dando de ombros, "Vai ser bom ter um descanso.", completou com um sorriso travesso.

Harry o encarou e sorriu para ele o mesmo sorriso que ele havia visto no jardim da casa dos Evans – cheio de gratidão e um carinho que Dean não via há muito tempo.

E aquele sorriso fez toda a diferença do mundo.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	7. Capítulo Sete

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Sete_

_x_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me_

_x_

Severus havia partido logo na manhã do dia seguinte, em um carro antigo e ainda mais mal conservado do que o carro preto dos Winchester, mas sem reclamações, e sem comentários ácidos.

Harry sabia que ele fazia isso para não deixá-lo nervoso, que Severus estava, como sempre estivera, tentando protegê-lo até mesmo dos pensamentos de incômodo que ele poderia estar causando a Severus, e Harry era grato por isso. Tão pouca gente havia pensado nele em toda a sua vida com aquele tipo de cuidado, que as atitudes de Severus só faziam aumentar o carinho que sentia pelo homem.

Harry não demorou a criar uma rotina para si dentro da casa desconhecida. Ele precisava de algo a que se apegar, detalhes a que se prender. Ele acordava cedo, e então preparava o café da manhã para si, Scorpius e também para Dean. Quando seu filho acordava, ele lhe dava o café da manhã, e então levava o menino para brincar nos fundos da casa, onde um bravo pedacinho de grama ainda resistia embaixo da única árvore de todo o terreno.

Mais tarde, ele preparava o almoço, e logo depois, colocava Scorpius para dormir. Enquanto o bebê dormia, ele limpava – o segundo andar da casa primeiro, e depois o andar de baixo, a cozinha e a varanda. O único lugar em que ele não entrava era a biblioteca, de onde Bobby havia lhe restringido a entrada.

Ele via Dean à hora das refeições e, às vezes, durante a tarde, vagando pela casa, limpando armas, lendo algum livro, ou assistindo televisão. O homem não falava muito com ele, mas tentava fazer um esforço para não fazer barulhos altos enquanto ele estivesse por perto, e Harry era grato por isso.

Severus telefonava para a casa de Bobby duas vezes por dia, pelo menos. Harry conversava com ele durante alguns minutos, colocando Scorpius ao telefone para que ele ouvisse a voz de seu "avô", e para que o homem pudesse matar as saudades da criança também.

Ele, Sam e Bobby haviam, aparentemente, atravessado metade do país atrás de pistas de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas tudo o que haviam encontrado eram o rastro de homens de cabelos negros mortos que ela deixava para trás.

Dez dias haviam se passado, e Harry estava mais nervoso do que nunca. Ele não estava acostumado a estar sozinho. Severus estava todos os dias, o dia todo ao seu lado, e Scorpius parecia sentir falta de companhia constante também, acordando a todas as horas da noite, chorando muito e não se alimentando normalmente, o que fazia Harry ainda mais nervoso.

Dean não falava com ele – não de verdade. Comentava, às vezes, alguma coisa quando eles estavam no mesmo aposento, mas Harry sentia um certo... desprezo vindo do homem. Como se Dean não conseguisse respeitá-lo de verdade, como se achasse que ele era fraco, que ele não valia à pena.

Talvez ele estivesse certo.

Entardecia no décimo dia em seu isolamento na casa de Bobby Singer, e Harry estava tendo um de seus piores dias até agora. Scorpius havia passado metade da noite acordado, e se recusado a dormir depois do almoço. Isso havia tirado toda a rotina de sono do menino, que estava dormindo agora – uma garantia certa de que ele acordaria de madrugada, e não deixaria seu pai dormir, mais uma vez. Dean não estava em lugar nenhum que Harry pudesse ver – provavelmente ele estava no andar de baixo da casa, assistindo televisão -, e o ex-bruxo havia decidido tomar banho, enquanto Scorpius dormia.

Era o começo de uma nova fase em sua vida, e ele nem mesmo sabia.

_X_

Dean não estava acostumado a estranhos no púnico lugar que ele quase chamava de casa – além de seu Impala, é claro. Era óbvio que Harry não estava acostumado à bagunça e confusão da casa de Bobby, mas o homem parecia tentar manter seu desgosto sob controle, pelo menos onde Dean pudesse ver.

Ele era muito quieto e introvertido, e parecia vigiar seu filho da mesma maneira que seu pai o vigiava: o tempo todo, todo o tempo, sem interrupções. Por não saber exatamente como lidar com alguém como Harry, Dean tentava apenas manter distância do rapaz. Em mais alguns dias, seu irmão, Bobby e o pai de Harry destruiriam o espírito da tal Bellatrix, e então ele provavelmente nunca mais veria Harry em sua vida.

Mas os dias foram passando, e a caçada não terminava. Sam lhe telefonava praticamente nas mesmas horas em que Severus telefonava para Harry, mas ele tinha certeza de que estava recebendo uma recontagem muito mais detalhada dos eventos: como a mulher enganava covens de bruxas a matarem por ela em troca de demonstrações de poder. Como ela sempre mantinha como alvos homens de cabelos negros, como as torturas estavam ficando cada vez piores – e como eles nunca conseguiam, de fato, pegá-la.

Já era quase noite no décimo dia de exílio naquela casa, e Dean estava ficando mais do que nervoso. Ele não estava acostumado a ficar tanto tempo em um lugar só, mas não tinha como sair, e deixar Harry e um bebê para trás. Para aumentar sua irritação, a criança havia chorado praticamente a noite toda, e ninguém havia dormido naquela casa. Agora, ele ouvia silêncio no andar de cima, e podia ouvir o chuveiro correndo.

Aparentemente o garotinho havia conseguido dormir e seu pai estava tomando um banho. Ele estava saindo de seu quarto, logo ao lado do de Harry, quando ouviu os primeiros resmungos de uma criança acordando. O chuveiro ainda estava ligado, e Dean ficou em dúvida durante alguns momentos – Harry claramente não confiava em ninguém com seu filho, mas deixar a criança chorando parecia crueldade para Dean.

Com passos lentos, mas firmes, ele foi até o berço improvisado onde o bebê chorava, e o levantou do berço, tentando acalmar a criança.

"Shh, seu pai já vem. Fique quietinho até ele chegar, para ele não querer me matar, ok? Ou seu avô me matar quando chegar, de qualquer maneira, shh, vamos lá, bebê, quietinho agora, shh."

Dean estava tão distraído que não ouviu o chuveiro para de correr, e então os passos no corredor.

O que ele ouviu foi o grito enfurecido de um Harry com os cabelos molhados e toalha nos ombros, vestindo apenas uma calça de abrigos.

"SAIA DE PERTO DO MEU FILHO!", ele gritou, avançando contra Dean com uma fúria que o homem nunca jurou capaz, em alguém que parecia tão... bem, fraco.

"Eu não estava fazendo nada, ele...", Dean tentou explicar, mas o homem mais baixo pegou a criança, que agora chorava a plenos pulmões, claramente irritado com os gritos, e virou de costas, virando o rosto parcialmente para Dean.

"SAIA DAQUI! NUNCA TOQUE NO MEU FILHO, NUNCA!"

Dean deu alguns passos em direção à porta, tão furioso que mal conseguia pensar. Quando estava quase fora do quarto, ele se virou, e viu que o rapaz estava chorando, agarrado ao filho, mas nem isso fez a sua fúria diminuir.

"Eu não sei se você notou, mas minha família e eu estamos aqui tentando _ajudar_. Eu _nunca_ machucaria uma criança. E você não tem o _direito_ de supor que eu faria uma coisa dessas.", ele declarou, sua voz baixa, mas cheia de raiva, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sua vontade era sair daquela casa e não voltar mais, mas a responsabilidade pesava muito mais do que a sua raiva: se ele saísse e algo acontecesse a Harry ou a Scorpius, ele jamais se perdoaria.

Jogando-se no sofá na sala, ligou a televisão sem realmente conseguir _enxergar_ o que estava passando. Sua raiva era tanta que ele não viu nem mesmo o tempo passar.

O choro no andar de cima havia parado em algum momento, e algum tempo depois ele ouviu as escadas rangerem enquanto Harry descia. O homem não entrou na sala, indo para a cozinha, e ficando lá de portas fechadas durante algum tempo.

Quando Dean já havia quase esquecido que Harry estava ali embaixo com ele, passos suaves se fizeram ouvir atrás dele, e um prato com uma torta de maçã e um copo de leite foram colocados na mesa de apoio ao seu lado.

Com a babá eletrônica na mão, Harry deu uns poucos passos até a poltrona mais próxima de Dean, e sentou, dando um alto suspiro enquanto o fazia. Seus olhos verdes se ergueram, e ele olhou para o rosto de Dean até que o homem o encarasse de volta.

Ele amava tortas, mas não ao ponto de esquecer o que Harry havia dito para ele assim tão facilmente.

"Eu sinto muito.", Harry começou, em uma voz tão baixa que Dean emudeceu a televisão para ouvi-lo, "Scorpius e Severus são tudo o que eu tenho. E Severus certamente não precisa de proteção – não vinda de alguém como eu. Mas Scorpius é a minha vida, e eu não estou acostumado a vê-lo com mais ninguém. Eu sinto muito. Você não merecia tudo aquilo que eu gritei, principalmente por estar nos ajudando."

O rapaz continuava lhe encarando quando terminou de falar, e Dean não conseguiu sustentar sua fúria, embora seu descontentamento ainda fosse visível.

"Olha, Harry, eu não sei o que você passou, e não sei o que aconteceu com a mãe do seu filho, mas nem todo mundo está querendo te matar, ou machucar seu bebê.", ele disse, olhando contrariado para a torta, mas pegando o garfo e começando a comê-la mesmo assim.

Harry baixou o olhar e riu, um riso estranho e amargo, levantando o rosto em seguida, e encarando Dean com algo de diferente – era como se ele tivesse achado um tipo de coragem em si que não estivera ali antes.

"Você quer saber o que aconteceu com a mãe de Scorpius?", ele perguntou, e Dean deu de ombros, obviamente curioso, mas sem querer ofender o homem.

Harry respirou fundo, e se reclinou na poltrona, atraindo a atenção de Dean para si.

"Você precisa entender que, exceto reviver alguém que já está morto, não há limites para o que a magia possa fazer. Nenhum. Com criatividade o suficiente, e boa vontade o suficiente, e falta de escrúpulos o suficiente, qualquer coisa é possível, se você não se importar de par o preço.", ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, antes de prosseguir, "Severus já contou a vocês que houve uma guerra, e que depois dessa guerra, muitas questões negativas permaneceram na Inglaterra bruxa. Houve uma mulher – Narcissa, era o nome dela -, ela era partidária de Voldemort, mas ela me ajudou em um momento em que eu realmente precisava. Quando a guerra acabou, ela foi atacada na rua, e morta por partidários dele que ainda estavam soltos, por ter traído a causa."

Dean mantinha a sua atenção completa em Harry, notando o quanto aquela história era difícil, mas quase admirando o homem por estar contando o que havia acontecido.

"Eu fugi quando tudo começou a ficar difícil demais. Era impossível me livrar de algumas acusações que eles tinham contra mim, mesmo que elas fossem distorcidas, e eu passei meses sem saber o que estava acontecendo no Mundo Bruxo – e o que estava acontecendo era que a população bruxa estava diminuindo, e o governo achara sábio passar uma lei que obrigasse pessoas a se casarem, e a terem filhos. Aqueles que não a cumprisse, poderia ser preso e então forçado em um casamento, de qualquer maneira. Eu estava foragido – eu fui encontrado, e forçado em um casamento. E meu... _marido_ foi o viúvo da mulher que morreu por minha causa. Lucius Malfoy."

Dean tinha um ar confuso – ok, ele conseguia entender que houvesse gays no Mundo Mágico tanto quanto no mundo normal, mas...

"Mas o ponto de toda a lei não era que vocês tivessem mais filhos, como... _Não_.", ele falou, chegando àquela conclusão muito mais rápido do que Harry havia esperado, "Eles não... Não é possível."

Harry sorriu seu meio sorriso mais uma vez, encarando Dean.

"De maneira natural, não, não é possível. Mas com magia qualquer coisa é possível. Lucius havia sido um homem poderoso, Dean, influente. Ele conseguiu se livrar das acusações contra ele de durante a guerra com muito suborno, e eu, como foragido, perdi todos os meus bens e títulos para ele quando eles nos casaram. Ele suprimiu minha mágica com um bracelete, eu estava indefeso, e preso, e sem ajuda. Meus amigos estavam fora do país ou mortos. Ninguém estava do meu lado, e nada poderia me ajudar. O... _procedimento_ que permitiu que eu tivesse Scorpius normalmente é feito em um bruxo desacordado, sedado e em um hospital. Lucius me enfeitiçou para que eu estivesse acordado o tempo todo, e dor que eu senti... não há como descrever. Meu corpo estava sendo refeito de dentro para fora, e eu estava sentindo cada segundo. O que eu passei nos meses que se seguiram não...", ele parou de falar, pálido e com as mãos trêmulas. Ele respirou fundo, e olhou para Dean mais uma vez, "Eu nunca contei isso tudo para ninguém.", ele mencionou, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios.

Dean não sabia o que dizer, exceto que ele tinha a impressão de que deixar que Harry falasse era o melhor que poderia fazer. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante mais alguns minutos, e então a voz de Harry se fez ouvir mais uma vez.

"O objetivo de Lucius era ter mais um filho – o filho dele tem a minha idade, foi meu colega de escola, e foi a razão pela qual Narcissa traiu o seu Lorde. Lucius estava _louco_. Não há outra maneira de descrever. As torturas, as coisas que ele me dizia, o que ele fazia, a violência, os estupros, os espancamentos... _ninguém_ teria sobrevivido àquilo tudo, nem eu. Mas ele fez a minha mágica se voltar contra mim. Eu não podia nem mesmo tentar me matar, Dean. Eu... sumi. Apatia, é como Severus descreve o meu estado naquelas semanas, eu mal lembro do que aconteceu naquele período, exceto que _tudo_ em mim doía. A única falha no plano de Lucius era que ele não podia mais ter filhos. E quando eu não engravidei como o esperado, ele decidiu que iria me matar."

Lágrimas fizeram uma aparição nos olhos verdes, caindo silenciosas no chão.

"Severus me salvou mais uma vez. Ele sabia que Lucius ia reconhecer se a criança não fosse um Malfoy, e então ele... ele chantageou o filho de Lucius, Draco, para que ele...", Harry respirou fundo, como se tomando coragem, "Scorpius é filho de Draco. Eu mal me lembro do que aconteceu então, tão imensa a minha apatia. O que Severus teve de fazer para que ele concordasse com isso eu jamais soube, e nem quero descobrir. Mas o fato é que Lucius tinha um herdeiro, e a minha apatia, meu escudo, sumiu com a gravidez. Ele estava tão louco, que metade do tempo ele me chamava de Narcissa, e pensava em dar à criança o nome de Draco, como se ele não soubesse quem eu era. A violência física parou nessa época, o temor de fazer com que eu perdesse o bebê era maior que a sua crueldade, mas o meu medo não conhecia limites. Não era por mim que eu temia mais, se ele quisesse me matar eu acho que teria recebido a morte de braços abertos, mas eu iria deixar_ meu filho_ para que aquele monstro criasse."

Com mais um suspiro profundo, Harry secou as lágrimas de seu rosto, e continuou.

"Severus tinha um plano para me tirar de lá, mas não seria fácil. Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer, eu estava fraco demais, impotente demais para lutar, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu dependia de Severus, e eu confiei nele. E ele me salvou. Houve complicações no parto – Scorpius teria nascido morto, mas a minha magia o salvou, ninguém sabe explicar como. mas eu perdi a habilidade de fazer mágica, e Scorpius não tem magia nenhuma em si. Lucius decidiu que eu iria morrer, e isso é tudo de que me lembro. Minha próxima lembrança é acordar em um hospital, no seu país, e ter Severus ali comigo e com meu filho."

Harry tomou fôlego mais uma vez antes de prosseguir.

"Eu não fui sempre assim. Eu ganhei uma _guerra_ com a ajuda de mais dois adolescentes quando tinha dezoito anos. Eu derrotei o bruxo mais terrível de todos os tempos aos onze, e matei um basilisco aos doze. Eu ajudei a libertar meu padrinho de um destino mais terrível que a morte aos treze, e lutei contra Voldemort depois de vê-lo renascer aos catorze. Eu lutei, Dean, tanto, e tantas vezes – e quando eu precisei defender _meu filho_, eu não pude. E quem estava lá por mim era Severus. ele não é meu pai, não de verdade, mas ele fez tanto por mim que eu não saberia mais viver sem ele. Eu sei que o que eu tenho, a minha dependência dele, não é saudável, mas eu não consigo viver sozinho. Ele também não consegue. Ele foi a única pessoa que me salvou. E a única em quem eu confio.", ele terminou dando de ombros.

Dean engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

Encarando os olhos verdes a sua frente, ele limpou a garganta, estranhamente embargada ao ouvir a história daquela pessoa que ele, até alguns minutos antes, julgava um fraco.

"Você pode confiar em mim.", ele disse, de um jeito desajeitado e em voz baixa e rouca.

Harry lhe sorriu de volta, baixando o olhar para o chão a sua frente.

"Eu estou aprendendo isso."

Com aquelas palavras ele saiu da sala, indo em direção ao seu quarto mais uma vez, e deixando Dean sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Anjo caído, como Castiel havia dito.

Anjo caído.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Capítulo Oito

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Oito_

_x_

_I am small and needy  
Warm me up and breathe me_

_x_

Severus respirou fundo, e secou o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto.

Ele havia falhado.

Depois de mais de um mês na estrada, em um carro antigo, com dois caçadores que pareiam se entender com olhares, tendo longas conversas das quais ele não era convidado a participar, ele havia falhado.

Bellatrix vinha fazendo estragos depois de morta exatamente como os fazia quando estava viva: pelo simples e puro prazer do caos, nada mais. Não havia lógica em seus ataques, não havia estratégia em seus assassinatos – ela apenas matava, pulando de uma cidade para outra, usando trouxas em seu caminho como quem usa embalagens descartáveis.

Ela era mais do que um espírito – ela podia possuir pessoas, usar seus corpos, fazer com que se matassem, ou matassem seus entes queridos; fazer com que eles se sentissem poderosos, e pensassem que tinham magia, e então matá-los em seguida, apenas para provar que eles não tinham o poder – _ela tinha_.

E durante quarenta e três dias – quarenta e três longos dias, longe de Harry e Scorpius, ouvindo a voz de seu filho cada vez mais confiante ao falar de Dean, mas cada vez mais temerosa ao perguntar quando ele voltaria, quando poderiam ir para casa – eles a haviam encontrado.

E ele havia falhado.

Ou talvez os _caçadores_ haviam falhado, ele não sabia bem dizer.

Eles haviam conseguido chegar na cidade em que Bellatrix estava atacando logo quando o primeiro homem de cabelos negros fora assassinado. Talvez ela tivesse deixado a pista tão fácil de propósito. Ele jamais poderia dizer que havia entendido os motivos de Bellatrix quando ela estava viva, e certamente não clamaria conseguir fazê-lo agora, que ela era algo entre um fantasma e um demônio.

Eles a haviam encontrado, eles a haviam prendido, e eles haviam feito _cada um_ dos rituais que Bobby havia encontrado – e nem um único deles havia funcionado.

Bellatrix rira histericamente durante horas, seus insultos ficando mais criativos com cada falha, e ela, cada vez mais certa de que eles jamais a poderiam vencer. Ela conseguira se soltar de qualquer que fosse a magia que Bobby e Sam haviam feito para prendê-la, e desaparecera pela noite com a promessa de que o próximo rapaz de cabelos negros que eles iriam encontrar morto pelas mãos dela seria Harry.

Eles já estavam a meio caminho de Dakota do Sul, dormindo em mais um daqueles hotéis de baixa classe que pareciam ser os favoritos dos caçadores, para pegarem a estrada mais uma vez ao amanhecer, e chegarem à casa de Bobby pouco depois do meio dia.

O que estava atormentando Severus naquele momento, na verdade, não era nem mesmo a sua falha – era o fato de que Bobby Singer havia achado uma solução.

Os rituais foram revistos vezes incontáveis – grande parte deles em línguas que nem mesmo Severus conseguia reconhecer – e, afinal, Bobby havia chegado a uma conclusão: a tradução fora feita de maneira errada. Ele havia suposto que era necessário alguém _da mesma espécie_ de Bellatrix, e isso para ele significava um bruxo.

A verdade era que o ritual necessitava alguém de _mesmo sangue_ que a bruxa.

E isso queria dizer família.

E a única família de Bellatrix Lestrange era Draco Malfoy.

E Severus não sabia o que fazer – salvar Harry de Bellatrix seria fácil com o auxílio de Malfoy, eles poderiam até mesmo _chamá-la_ até eles e destruí-la facilmente.

Mas quem salvaria Harry de seus fantasmas se aquele homem voltasse às suas vidas?

Os caçadores haviam lhe contado suas conclusões alguns momentos antes de todos os três se recolherem para dormir, e Severus havia dito que não sabia se havia mais alguém do sangue de Bellatrix ainda vivo.

Ele precisava falar com Harry. Ele precisava que ele tomasse a decisão.

A cada dia, a sua tarefa ficava mais e mais difícil.

_x_

Seus dias estavam mais calmos. Ainda não era a calma dos dias na fazenda, com Severus e Scorpius, meses antes, quando Castiel ainda não havia aparecido, e eles não tinham nenhuma notícia de Bellatrix, mas era uma calma mansa, tranquila, quase uma _segurança_ de que tudo estava bem, de que ele não estava sozinho, de que alguém estava li por ele e por Scorpius.

E esse alguém não era Severus.

Havia uma pequena parte de Harry que se sentia culpado por isso. Nem ele mesmo, na verdade, conseguia entender o porquê da sua confiança em Dean, dentre todas as pessoas que haviam aparecido em sua vida ultimamente.

Ele não confiava em _Castiel_ como ele confiava em Dean, e Castiel era um anjo – ou talvez fosse exatamente esse o motivo.

Castiel era um anjo, e Severus era um bruxo. Eles eram _mais_ do que ele jamais seria novamente, ele não tinha nada com que se defender de nenhum deles. Mas Severus já havia provado – vinha provando desde que Harry tinha onze anos de idade – que ele queria Harry bem. Saudável, feliz e protegido.

Mas Castiel? Ele não conhecia as intenções do anjo, não sabia suas motivações, e simplesmente ser um anjo não garantia a Harry que ele era bom.

Lúcifer havia sido um anjo também, não havia?

Mas Dean... Dean era uma pessoa. Uma pessoa como ele, e como Scorpius. Comum, sem nada de especial, sem habilidades a mais, sem magia, poderes de anjo, habilidades psíquicas – nada.

Tudo que Dean era pertencia a ele mesmo – a habilidades conquistadas com anos de treino, estudo e dedicação à vida que ele levava. Ele tinha falhas, e cometia erros, e era... _normal_.

Ou tão normal quanto um caçador que havia parado o apocalipse poderia ser, mas ainda assim, muito mais normal do que o mundo a que Harry estivera acostumado, e que agora temia mais do que tudo.

Conforme os dias passavam naquela casa que parecia esquecida pelo tempo, Harry fora se adaptando ao outro homem, de uma maneira quase natural. Ele era barulhento, e incansável. Não gostava de ficar parado, e tinha pouca paciência. Seu humor era fácil, seu paladar simples, e era dado a longos momentos de uma tristeza profunda, quando pensava que ninguém estava vendo.

Durante a noite, Harry, às vezes, ouvia Dean caminhando pela casa, em crises de insônia, e fora em uma dessas noites que Dean decidira lhe contar parte de sua história, quando Harry havia cansado de ouvir os passos em frente à sua porta, e havia feito Dean sentar, e tomar um chá que ele havia preparado.

Dean lhe contara sobre as suas brigas com Sam no último ano. Sobre como ele desejava, às vezes, nunca ter ido atrás de seu irmão em Stanford, em como ele desejava não ter cometido tantos erros, não ter deixado que Sam cometesse tantos outros.

Harry não tinha resposta para o que Dean dizia – ele não poderia exatamente lhe dizer como consertar o passado -, mas o homem parecia necessitar somente do que Harry estava lhe dando: atenção, silêncio e aceitação.

Scorpius se acostumara com Dean de uma maneira fácil, como só crianças conseguem. O bebê podia ser visto pela casa toda, berrando "Dín" em intervalos frequentes, apenas para que o homem aparecesse à sua frente.

De uma maneira estranha, Harry conseguia se sentir quase feliz.

Ou tão feliz quanto podia ser com a ameaça de Bellatrix sobre a sua cabeça.

Cada dia que Severus e os outros caçadores estavam longe era um dia a mais que eles não haviam pegado a bruxa, e um dia a mais que Scorpius estava em risco. Um dia a mais que mais pessoas morriam pelo pecado de se parecerem com ele, de terem os cabelos negros, ou então o nome Harry.

Com essa sombra em sua vida foi que Harry atendeu ao telefone em uma noite, ouvindo a notícia de que Severus, Bobby e Sam estariam voltando para casa de Bobby no dia seguinte – eles tinham notícias para dar, e pelo ar furioso de Dean, elas não eram nada boas.

Harry não conseguira dormir àquela noite. Depois de algumas horas se revirando na cama, desceu as escadas cuidadosamente, levando a babá eletrônica de Scorpius com ele. Exatamente como suspeitava, Dean estava em frente à televisão ligada, mas sem volume, tomando cerveja diretamente de uma garrafa.

O rapaz sentou ao lado do caçador, suspirando, e puxando os pés para cima do sofá, apoiando seus cotovelos dobrados em suas pernas, e deixando a cabeça se sustentar em suas mãos.

"O que eles contaram a você que Severus não quis me contar?", ele perguntou, sabendo muito bem que as notícias que ele tinha de Severus eram muito editadas, e que Dean sabia de todas as caçadas em detalhes.

"Tem certeza de que quer saber?", o caçador perguntou, em sua voz abrupta e grossa, olhando para Harry com o canto dos olhos.

"_Querer_? Sim, eu quero. Severus não me contou nada de importante, provavelmente porque ele acha que eu não vou conseguir lidar com o que quer que seja.", ele respondeu em voz baixa.

Dean suspirou, e colocou a cerveja no chão, virando-se um pouco para Harry, para vê-lo melhor.

"Não te irrita? A super proteção de Severus, a mania que ele tem de tentar controlar tudo o que você ouve, ou sabe?", ele indagou, curiosidade pura em seu rosto.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Já irritou. Quando... Na Inglaterra, quando tudo parecia depender de mim, cada informação que eu recebia significava que havia dez outras que alguém estava escondendo de mim para o meu próprio bem, e _isso_ eu achava errado. Mas agora? Severus me conhece. Se ele acha que eu não preciso saber de algo, então eu provavelmente não preciso saber. E se ele tenta esconder algo de mim de _verdade_, então é porque eu realmente não vou _conseguir_ lidar com o que quer que seja.", Harry riu, uma risada amarga, que pareceu tirar um pouco da inocência quebrada que ele usava como um manto, "Eu não sou completamente... _certo_, Dean. Tem muitas coisas muito erradas comigo. Severus me conhece para saber o que eu posso lidar e o que eu não posso."

Dean ficou em silêncio, tomando um longo gole de sua cerveja, e devolvendo-a para o chão em seguida.

"Se ele não quis te contar, por que você está perguntando pra mim, então?"

"Porque Severus não _quis_ me contar, mas ele acha que eu devo saber. Acredite em mim, Dean, se ele achasse que eu não deveria saber, você provavelmente também não saberia, ou pelo menos, não poderia me contar. Severus ainda é um bruxo, poderoso e competente, mesmo que eu não seja."

Dean pareceu considerar as suas opções durante alguns segundos, antes de dar de ombros.

"Eles vão estar aqui em algumas horas, então não é como se fosse fazer diferença.", ele resmungou, antes de tomar mais um gole, "Eles encontraram a tal Bellatrix. Conseguiram prender a... _coisa_, e tentaram todos os rituais que Bobby havia encontrado, mas nenhum funcionou.", Harry empalideceu ao seu lado, e ele se apressou em continuar, "Bobby disse que eles já conseguiram entender o que fizeram de errado, e estão voltando para cá para conseguirem o que falta para o ritual funcionar. Eles vão fazer funcionar, dessa vez é pra valer, mas vai levar alguns dias. E Severus disse que precisava falar com você antes."

Harry ficou calado durante longos momentos, antes de suspirar longamente, deixando a cabeça cair no encosto do sofá.

"Com a minha sorte, provavelmente envolve algo perigoso, como um ritual, que envolva eu matando Bellatrix com uma colher de sopa, enquanto canto _Deus Salve a Rainha_, ou algo do gênero."

A declaração fora algo tão... _diferente_ do que Dean havia esperado do rapaz sempre tão melancólico, que o caçador riu, alto e livre, durante um longo minuto, e depois olhou para Harry, que sorria ao seu lado.

"Não adianta me apavorar antes da hora.", ele disse simplesmente como explicação, e Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Harry estava certo.

A noite seguiu seu curso, e, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse imaginado possível, logo os dois haviam caído no sono, lado a lado, em posições desconfortáveis no sofá, em frente à televisão.

Se não fosse a ameaça de uma fantasma-demônio pairando sobre eles, a cena seria enternecedora.

_x_

A luz do sol acordou Harry no mesmo momento em que ele ouviu portas de carro batendo. Ao seu lado, Dean levantou rapidamente, e abriu uma das cortinas, respirando aliviado quando vira Sam, Bobby e Severus saindo do carro antigo de Bobby.

Os homens entraram na casa, e os três caçadores pararam, surpresos, quando Harry cruzara o espaço entre o sofá e a porta correndo, e se atirara nos braços de Severus, que parecia ter ganhado dez anos nos dias que estivera separado do filho.

Quando os dois homens se afastaram, Harry tinha um forte rubor no rosto, e lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu... Aliviado que você voltou.", ele disse com simplicidade, antes de fechar os olhos para conter as lágrimas, fazendo com que Severus o puxasse contra ele mais uma vez.

Só naquele momento Dean pôde perceber a imensidão do que Harry havia feito durante aqueles dias – o progresso que ele fora forçado a fazer. O quanto ele havia, de fato, _confiado_ em Dean, de maneira gratuita e pura.

Harry não ficava sem Severus a seu lado há dois anos. Ele não saía da casa onde eles moravam há mesma quantidade de tempo, e, no entanto, passara mais de quarenta dias longe do homem que era a sua única segurança e proteção contra o mundo... pelo seu filho.

E isso fez com que Dean sentisse um respeito e admiração crescentes pelo rapaz de cabelos longos e bagunçados. Lutar contra bruxas e demônios e lobisomens – isso era fácil. Era tranquilo. Havia receitas e passos a serem seguidos.

Mas lutar contra si mesmo, como Harry estava fazendo? Isso exigia mais do que coragem, e boas habilidades de luta.

Severus fora o primeiro a se afastar, dizendo que precisava de um banho, e avisando que traria Scorpius para baixo quando estivesse pronto. Harry fora para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã para os homens que estavam na estrada há horas, mesmo que estivesse acabando de amanhecer, e os cinco homens e um bebê sentaram em volta da mesa para comer.

A tensão, no entanto, não se dissipava.

A refeição foi feita em silêncio, e Severus, com um aceno da varinha, limpara os pratos, e colocara-os no lugar.

"Harry, você pode, por favor, colocar Scorpius para brincar no cercado? Nós precisamos conversar.", a voz do homem era baixa e suave, a sua Voz para Harry, como Dean chamava, e o rapaz se apressou para pôr o filho na sala, perto o suficiente para ser visto, mas longe, de maneira que não pudesse ouvir o que estava sendo dito.

Quando Harry voltara para a cozinha, ele colocou sua cadeira muito mais perto de Severus do que estava antes. O homem mais velho quase sorriu com essa ação, e correu as mãos pelos cabelos do rapaz brevemente, enquanto suspirava.

"Eu preciso, primeiro, dizer que não fui completamente honesto com nenhum de vocês ontem. Quando a... _solução_ para o nosso problema com o ritual apareceu, eu já sabia a resposta, e onde encontrá-la, mas eu preciso da permissão de Harry para tomarmos essa decisão. É mais dele do que de qualquer um de nós.", seu tom era baixo e firme, como se desafiando Bobby ou Sam a ficarem zangados com ele, por ter mantido informações dos dois.

Sam parecia que ia dizer algo, mas um olhar de Dean fez com que ele se calasse. Harry não precisava do stress a mais que uma discussão ia causar – o pensamento viera gratuitamente, e Dean tomou um segundo para se espantar, e se perguntar quando fora que as necessidades de Harry haviam virado uma prioridade para ele.

"Harry, os rituais que nós tentamos não funcionaram, porque eles não precisam somente de alguém da _espécie_ de Bellatrix – eles precisam de um _parente_ dela. De sangue, com magia.", os olhos negros estavam presos aos verdes, e Harry empalideceu visivelmente diante dos caçadores, que perceberam que o rapaz sabia exatamente aonde Severus iria chegar com isso.

"Severus... _pai_... não. Não ele, pai, por favor, não ele. Tem que haver outro jeito."

Dean estava chocado diante do pavor tão claro nos olhos de Harry. Olhando para Sam, notou que seu irmão também parecia em choque, mas não por Harry – e sim Severus. Que tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, mesmo que ele não as permitisse cair.

"Não há.", o homem disse, simplesmente, a voz embargada, "Eu falhei."

A declaração de Severus parecia ter chocado Harry o suficiente para que seu ataque de pânico esvaecesse.

"Não.", o rapaz disse, sua voz surpreendentemente firme. Ele respirou fundo, o ar trêmulo saindo pela sua boca, lágrimas contidas caindo de seus olhos, "Entre em contato com ele. O que aconteceu está no passado, e ele fez um Voto Perpétuo de que jamais tiraria Scorpius de mim. Nós precisamos dele."

"Você tem certeza?", Severus perguntou.

"Não.", Harry disse, com aquele sorriso estranho em seus lábios, "Mas não temos escolha."

O rapaz se levantou e deixou a cozinha, enquanto Severus respirava fundo, encarando a mesa.

Dean se levantou e foi atrás de Harry, que havia saído para o quintal de carros, nos fundos da casa. O rapaz estava escorado em um dos carros, obviamente lutando alguma batalha interna, que ele parecia estar perdendo.

Dean escorou-se ao seu lado, deixando que Harry começasse a falar quando quisesse – e _se_ quisesse.

"O nome de solteira de Bellatrix Lestrange era Bellatrix Black. Ela era prima do meu padrinho. Assassina dele também. A mulher que morreu, depois da guerra? A esposa de... _dele_, se chamava Narcissa Malfoy. Seu nome de solteira era Narcissa Black. Ela era a irmã mais nova de Bellatrix. Draco, o pai de Scorpius, é o único parente de sangue da família Black a ainda estar vivo. É ele que Severus tem que chamar."

A respiração do rapaz estava acelerada, e ele parecia estar a apenas alguns segundos de um ataque de pânico total, com direito a hiper-ventilar e desmaiar.

Sem saber como agir, Dean apenas passou o braço pelos ombros de Harry, erguendo seu queixo com a outra mão, para que os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas o encarassem.

"Se ele sequer _olhar_ pra você do jeito errado, eu deixo eles matarem essa Bellatrix, e mando ele fazer companhia a ela no inferno, Harry. Eu juro. Nada vai acontecer com você, ou com Scorpius."

E Harry jamais ia conseguir explicar se era a maneira como Dean falava, a certeza que ele colocava em suas palavras, ou se era simplesmente por ser _Dean_, mas ele acreditou em cada palavra, e conseguiu respirar mais uma vez.

Tudo ficaria bem.

Ele precisava acreditar nisso.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Capítulo Nove

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Nove_

_x_

_Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_x_

Dois anos tanto podia ser considerado uma imensa quantidade de tempo, ou tempo algum. Dois anos era uma vida inteira, ou um pequeno, ínfimo, pedaço dela. Dois anos poderiam tornar uma pessoa algo que ela não é, fazer dela algo novo, melhorar o que ela fora, ou então não ter impacto nenhum sobre pessoa alguma.

Dois anos, no entanto, era um tempo que havia passado para Draco Malfoy, de uma maneira curiosamente minuciosa – ele havia sentido cada segundo daqueles dois anos. Cada minuto, cada momento, cada vez que o ponteiro dos relógios da grande mansão vazia corria mais um passo em direção ao seu novo minuto, como se percorresse todo o chão até o futuro e jamais chegasse lá.

Futuro era algo que havia perdido o sentido para Draco Malfoy naqueles dois anos. Ele havia perdido um filho naqueles dois anos. Um filho, uma vida. Ele havia matado seu pai. Outra vida. O ódio do público pelo seu nome tirara mais duas vidas de sua mão. Gabrielle. Seu filho ainda não nascido. Duas vidas que haviam se desfeito apenas porque o médico que havia atendido a sua mulher, com um parto prematuro, havia perdido toda a sua família durante a guerra – e seu pai fora o responsável por todas aquelas mortes.

E ele não atendera Gabrielle como deveria. E ela morrera por não conseguir dar à luz à sua filha, uma menina, nascida morta por ter esperado demais.

De nada adiantava que o médico tivesse sido internado em uma clínica psiquiátrica para criminosos. De nada adiantava que o público havia se revoltado em seu favor, e ele agora era um herói em duas histórias – o homem que havia tentado salvar seu inimigo de infância das garras de seu pai doente. Que perdera a esposa e a filha para um criminoso de guerra.

Sua influência aos olhos do público havia crescido na mesma proporção de seu sofrimento, e, nesses dias, tudo o que Draco desejava era que tudo _acabasse_. Ele havia usado de sua influência para acabar com a tal Lei de Casamento. Ele também havia usado a recém encontrada adoração do público pela sua família – ou melhor dizendo, por _ele_, que era tudo que restava dela -, para que a corrupção diminuísse cada vez mais no Ministério, mas nada disso parecia ter importância, da maneira como ele estava vendo o mundo naquele momento.

O que tinha importância era que ele ainda tinha um filho. Um homem que o havia gerado, que cuidava de sua criança como a coisa mais preciosa deste mundo, um adulto que ele vira como mentor antes que sua sede por _glória_ o tornasse um inimigo.

Mas ele havia jurado que jamais tentaria tirar a criança de seu pai – e ele jamais faria isso. Uma criança precisava de seus _dois_ pais.

Draco não saberia, na verdade, nem mesmo onde começar a procurar por Severus, Harry e Scorpius, e, apesar de esse ser um pensamento que tomava boa parte de seus dias e o total de suas noites insones, ele jamais pensara, não considerara nem por um único minuto, em agir, de nenhuma maneira, sobre ele.

Até o dia em que recebera uma carta, em um envelope trouxa, através de um correio coruja redirecionado por pelo menos quaro outros meios de comunicação bruxos e trouxas, que continha apenas a frase _"Precisamos de sua ajuda"_, e um endereço.

Ele havia lido aquela letra em um quadro negro nas masmorras de Hogwarts vezes suficientes para saber exatamente quem havia mandado aquela carta.

E não hesitou nenhum segundo em fazer suas malas, e procurar por um meio de transporte que o levasse até o remetente da carta da maneira mais discreta e rápida possível.

Seu filho precisava dele, e ele não podia imaginar nenhuma maneira de recusar.

_x_

Havia uma semana que Harry mal comia, ou dormia, ou fazia qualquer outra coisa que não fosse cozinhar, limpar a sua casa obsessivamente, e se preocupar com Scorpius.

Dean vira Severus tentar conversar com o rapaz, mas nenhuma das tentativas tivera muito sucesso, já que o bruxo parecia estar tão nervoso quanto o seu filho, olhando feio para todos os lados, sobressaltando-se a cada som diferente que ele não estava esperando – não que fosse algo óbvio, ou notável, mas Dean havia crescido aprendendo a interpretar a linguagem corporal daqueles à sua volta, era uma maneira de sobreviver.

Eles – os Evans - haviam decidido voltar para casa quando Severus explicara seu plano para acabar com a tal Bellatrix. Não havia sentido em ficarem na casa de Bobby, já que agora sabiam exatamente como se defender da mulher, e tudo o que poderiam fazer era esperar que o tal Draco Malfoy aparecesse para ajudar.

Sabendo o que ele sabia – que o tal Draco era o _pai_ de Scorpius – Dean sentia seu desprezo pelo homem crescer a cada instante que ele não estava ali, para matarem a bruxa demônia. Era o _seu filho_ em risco. E o _pai_ do seu filho.

O outro pai. A mãe. Algo assim.

Harry havia lhe explicado, no entanto, que Severus tivera que tomar diversas medidas de segurança para que a carta com seu endereço chegasse às mãos de Draco, e _somente_ de Draco – para o resto do seu mundo, o Mundo Mágico, Harry estava morto, e ele queria permanecer assim. A demora era esperada, e entendida, mas não diminuía o aperto que Dean sentia ao ver o rosto de Harry ficar mais pálido a cada dia, e a maneira como seus pulsos, já magros, pareciam com braços de criança de tão finos, por falta de alimento, de sono, de tranquilidade.

Era uma tortura grande _demais_ ver Harry sofrer de antecipação e medo, e pela milésima vez, Dean se perguntou como ele havia se deixado envolver de maneira tão completa por alguém tão diferente.

Ele sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Ao contrário do que Sam ou Bobby pareciam pensar, ele entendia o que ele mesmo sentia – ele só, na maioria das vezes, preferia ignorar o que estava sentindo, até que tudo aquilo passasse. Não era como se nunca tivesse sentido algo por outra pessoa antes – ele amava Sam ao ponto de ter _morrido_ por ele, e Bobby era mais um pai para ele do que John jamais havia sido. Ele havia amado Jo, de uma maneira confusa, algo entre uma irmã mais nova e uma mulher, que ele não tivera tempo de conhecer. Ele havia amado Lisa, com seu sorriso inocente dos terrores do mundo, e os braços abertos para recebê-lo, mas ele nunca havia sentido por ninguém o que parecia estar sentido por Harry.

Sam não precisava mais dele, não como antes. E se ele havia aprendido algo com os anos combatendo o apocalipse fora que ele precisava confiar em Sam para que ele tomasse suas próprias decisões – e que o próprio Sam era responsável por si, e não queria que ninguém tirasse isso dele.

Lisa havia sido uma mulher independente desde o começo, criava seu filho sozinha e, na verdade, jamais precisara de Dean ao seu lado, por mais que o amasse, a seu jeito.

Mas o que Dean realmente precisava – o que faltava a ele – era ter um _propósito_. Alguém que _precisasse_ dele, que sentisse necessidade de sua presença, alguém para quem ele fosse um porto seguro. Um mundo.

Ele sabia que não era _saudável_. Também sabia que não era normal. Mas era quem ele era, e era o que ele sentia, e Harry havia sido... Exatamente do que ele precisava.

Mesmo sem perceber, no começo – o nervosismo do rapaz lhe deixava incomodado a princípio, irritadiço e sem paciência, porque ele não conseguia respeitar alguém que não _confiasse_ nele. Ele havia salvado o mundo, mais de uma vez, e ele sempre fora o mocinho de todos os episódios de sua vida, e era arrogante o suficiente para não gostar de alguém que não lhe desse o devido tributo. No entanto, Harry havia feito tanto quanto ele pelo seu mundo, quando era muito mais jovem. E havia sofrido tanto quanto ele, embora de todas as maneiras diferentes.

E Harry não exigia nada de ninguém. Se pudesse, Harry pediria desculpas por transformar oxigênio em gás carbônico, e tentaria se redimir pelo incômodo que estava causando às moléculas à sua volta, e só não o fazia porque respirar era um movimento involuntário. E havia mais no rapaz, mais do que alguém temeroso e desconfiado, mais do que simplesmente alguém que vivia para o filho, e que tentava se esconder na sombra do pai adotivo.

Havia um humor amargo e um tanto sarcástico nas suas palavras, vez ou outra. Um brilho de travessura em seus olhos verdes, uma calma imensa quando falava com o filho, um amor sem fim por aquela criança, e pelo homem que o havia salvado.

E durante os 43 dias que haviam passado juntos, Dean pudera observar cada um daqueles traços, e se maravilhar a cada vez que descobria uma nova faceta do homem de quem estava cada vez mais próximo. E vira como Harry passara a confiar nele de uma maneira instintiva e serena, e que nem mesmo Severus havia questionado essa confiança, uma vez que Harry a havia expressado.

Aos poucos, Dean se dera conta de que Harry era um pouco da sua chance de ter tudo aquilo que sempre quis. Ele se sentia mal por pensar assim, e só conseguia fazê-lo na calada da noite, quando os pensamentos lhe vinham sem permissão, quando conseguia pensar que Harry não se importaria de deixar que ele tomasse conta dele e de seu filho. E que Harry sempre se voltaria para ele com um problema, que gostaria de ser protegido. Que para Harry seria normal, comum, e muito possivelmente a única maneira que ele conseguiria manter um relacionamento com alguém.

Severus, na única vez que havia falado com Dean a respeito de Harry, dois dias depois que ele e Sam haviam voltado para a casa dos Evans com eles, havia lhe avisado que, caso ele machucasse Harry, ele iria virar ingrediente de poções, e ninguém, jamais, encontraria seu corpo. Esse fora seu aviso e sua permissão para tentar se aproximar de Harry, e ele havia agarrado aquela chance com as duas mãos antes mesmo de se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Como uma sequência natural das coisas, seus pensamentos em relação a Harry saíram do terreno platônico da amizade, e começavam a dar passos aos tropeços por um caminho muito mais complicado. Ele nunca havia nem mesmo admirado um homem antes, mas ele conseguia admirar Harry. Harry não parecia ser um gênero, ou um sexo, ele era... indefinível. Era ele, e apenas isso. Era olhos grandes, muito mais bonitos quando cheios de riso ou carinho; era braços finos e pele pálida; cabelos negros e lábios permanentemente machucados pelo seu hábito nervoso de mordê-los.

Mãos ágeis, paciência, voz calma quando falando com Scorpius, e irritada quando desgostava de algo. Medo estampado em seu olhar diante do desconhecido, e um hábito elogioso de olhar em volta, e se acalmar ao ver Severus na sala – e agora, ao perceber Dean perto de si.

Quando a noite caía, e a casa parecia estar adormecida, Dean se permitia pensar em Harry de todas as maneiras que jamais teria coragem de fazer durante o dia, e em uma noite qualquer, durante seu confinamento com o rapaz na casa de Bobby, imaginou como seria o gosto de Harry – sua boca na dele, sua respiração contra a sua. O corpo menor e mais frágil moldado contra o seu.

Pensamentos indevidos, que Dean sabia que não devia ter, e que tentava impedir, mas que se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis de conter. Ele sabia que Harry não o percebia dessa maneira – talvez nunca o fizesse. Tinha medo de dar o primeiro passo, e então perder Harry para sempre, assustá-lo com uma cantada barata, e perder a amizade que parecia ter conquistado.

Jurou a si mesmo que quando tudo estivesse resolvido, quando tudo estivesse no lugar, e Harry e Scorpius já não estivessem mais em risco, ele tentaria falar com Harry... ou com Severus. Talvez o homem o matasse, picasse e cozinhasse em um caldeirão, mas talvez visse que Dean era a chance que Harry tinha de não estar sozinho para sempre, de ter mais alguém com quem contar, a chance de Scorpius de ter dois pais. A chance deles dois de serem felizes.

E agora só lhe restava esperar, por Malfoy, por Bellatrix e pelo fim desse drama, para que, talvez, ele pudesse ser feliz.

No futuro, e para sempre.

_x_

Severus Snape, às vezes, desejava não ter sido um espião tão eficiente previamente em sua vida, porque talvez, então, ele não percebesse tão facilmente as coisas que ocorriam à sua volta. Como o fato de que Dean Winchester estava apaixonado por Harry, e tentava disfarçar isso de todas as maneiras mais imbecis do universo, fazendo com que até seu irmão percebesse, com apenas um olhar.

A única pessoa que não notava nada disso era Harry – e apenas porque ele estava tão exausto emocionalmente que não notaria o comportamento de Winchester mesmo que o homem dissesse que o amava com todas as letras.

A verdade era que Severus não sabia muito bem como se sentir a respeito de tudo isso. Um drama romântico no meio de toda a instabilidade emocional que ele estava vivendo não era nada bom, mas ele precisava entender como lidar com isso quando a hora chegasse – e ela iria chegar, ele não tinha dúvidas disso.

Seu primeiro instinto era mandar Winchester embora, e trancar Harry na casa que era deles, para que nada nunca mais ameaçasse o rapaz em quem ele agora pensava como seu filho. Deixar o mundo lá fora, e nunca mais ter de se preocupar se Harry iria sofrer, se o tal Dean estava sendo bom para ele, se o rapaz entenderia o que estava passando, ou não.

Mas a verdade era que Dean talvez fosse a única outra pessoa do mundo capaz de lidar com Harry como Severus lidava. Sem se exasperar com a sua dependência, sem tentar se livrar de Harry assim que possível, sem tentar curá-lo à força, de uma maneira que Harry não queria ser curado. Parte de Severus entendia que, caso quisesse, Harry poderia voltar a ser a pessoa forte que havia sido, mas a verdade era que Harry não desejava isso – ele havia começado a lutar cedo demais, por tempo demais, com danos demais. Ele queria, mesmo que ele não percebesse conscientemente seu desejo, ser cuidado e amado e protegido, como ele jamais havia sido.

E Dean Winchester jamais negaria isso a Harry, assim como Severus também não negava.

Harry, apesar de ser um adulto, com um filho, jamais havia se apaixonado. Não mais do que uma paixão de adolescente por uma menina de escola, algo que jamais havia crescido para um sentimento adulto. Ele havia sido forçado em um casamento sem sentimento nenhum a não ser ódio e medo, e nunca mais saíra dali. Dean era a sua chance – de ter alguém a seu lado que fosse mais que seu pai ou seu filho. Um companheiro, quem sabe, um amor.

Severus sabia que era possível. Já estava acontecendo agora, diante dos seus olhos, mesmo que Harry fosse ignorante demais desse tipo de sentimento para notar – ele buscava Dean tanto quanto buscava Severus nesses dias. Ao lado do caçador, ele se sentia seguro. Ele tentava conversar mais, falar mais, se mostrar mais normal, mais feliz, mais comum, o que para Harry era a sua maior expressão de querer que a outra pessoa gostasse dele.

Depois de tudo o que Harry havia passado, talvez ele jamais quisesse se envolver fisicamente com um homem novamente, mas ele certamente gostava de Dean o suficiente para tentar, talvez, no futuro.

Pelo bem de seu filho adotivo, Severus iria tentar. Tentar deixar Harry crescer um pouco mais, sair de sua sombra, mesmo que fosse para ir até a sombra de outra pessoa.

Mas ao primeiro sinal de problemas, ele iria fazer com que Dean Winchester desejasse ter deixado o mundo acabar, porque seu sofrimento não teria fim.

_x_

Severus foi a primeira pessoa que viu quando o estalido de sua aparatação se fez ouvir nos jardins da casa trouxa. Na porta da casa, todo de negro, como costumava ser na escola, embora as vestes de bruxo não estivessem presentes, o seu antigo professor lhe aguardava com o rosto fechado e expressão tensa.

"Severus", Draco cumprimentou, com um breve inclinar de cabeça, e ele pôde ler em seu olhar tudo que ele jamais diria em voz alta – que com a exceção de seus olhos, ele era Lucius Malfoy de volta à vida, da voz aos cabelos, da altura ao porte. Não era algo de que Draco se orgulhava, mas não esconderia quem era – já havia feito isso demais por toda uma vida.

O homem devolvera o aceno, e fizera um gesto para que ele entrasse. Subindo os degraus, Draco entrou na sala modesta, mas ampla, tentando entender o lugar onde estava. Um homem alto, muito mais alto do que qualquer dos outros presentes, estava em um dos cantos da sala. Outro, mais baixo, com olhos verdes menos brilhantes do que os de Potter estava logo atrás de Severus, encarando-lhe com ódio e desprezo, Draco nem mesmo poderia contemplar porquê.

E atrás de todos eles, como se estivesse pronto para fugir a qualquer instante, estava Potter.

Frágil, era tudo que vinha à mente de Draco. Magro, pálido e abatido, cabelos por todos os lugares, olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas; e em seu colo, a pessoa que Draco mais desejara ver em toda a sua vida.

Scorpius Malfoy, seu filho.

Naquele instante Draco soube que não poderia nunca mais voltar para a sua casa sem seu filho. E se sua promessa era de que jamais tomaria a criança de Harry... bem, então Harry simplesmente teria de voltar com ele.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	10. Capítulo Dez

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Dez_

_x_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
_

_x_

O pavor de Harry era tão imenso que Dean quase conseguia ver o sentimento emanando do rapaz. Não era apenas medo, ou apreensão, era pavor, simples e puro, um medo tão imenso que ele não conseguia nem mesmo entender como ele ainda estava de pé.

"Olá, Harry.", disse o homem que havia acabado de entrar na casa, depois de passar seus primeiros momentos ali admirando a criança no colo de Harry.

O filho deles dois, através de um casamento falho, fruto de um estupro para salvar a vida de Harry.

Harry, no entanto, não respondeu, e o homem foi em sua direção a passos lentos, cada movimento seu acompanhado pelos olhos de Dean, Sam e Severus. Ao primeiro sinal de uma ameaça, os três estavam prontos para intervir. O mais novo dos homens na sala apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, apertando o filho contra si. A criança tinha os bracinhos passados em volta do pescoço de Harry, e escondia seu rosto no pescoço do pai, sentindo seu medo, e percebendo que algo ali não estava bem.

Lágrimas fizeram uma aparição nos olhos de Harry mais uma vez, e quando o homem loiro e alto parou na frente de Harry com um sorriso nos lábios, o moreno respirou tremulamente, como se tomando coragem.

"Você parece demais com ele.", Harry disse em uma voz baixa e trêmula, fazendo o sorriso de Draco desaparecer.

"Eu sinto muito.", ele respondeu, "Por tudo."

Harry encarou Draco durante mais alguns segundos, e então balançou a cabeça, trocando um olhar rápido do Dean e Severus, e saindo da sala.

Assim que ele havia cruzado a porta, Scorpius levantara a cabeça, e olhara para o homem que havia assustado tanto seu pai, e pela primeira vez desde o dia de seu nascimento, Draco pôde ver seu filho – uma mistura perfeita dele e de Harry, os olhos verdes e o nariz pequeno do pai, os cabelos claros, e os lábios finos dele.

Quando a porta da sala se fechou, por um gesto da varinha de Severus, Draco se voltou para o homem, com um ar intrigado.

"Você disse que precisava de minha ajuda, Severus. O que aconteceu?"

Durante a hora seguinte, Draco fora informado de todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido nos últimos meses. Os desaparecimentos, Bellatrix invadindo a casa onde estavam, os rituais tentados, mas falhos, e a sua descoberta de que precisavam de alguém com o sangue dela nas veias para terminarem com aquela criatura de uma vez por todas.

E durante todo o tempo Draco havia concordado, e sorrido, e dito que era claro que ele ajudaria Harry, e era claro que ele salvaria seu filho. Quando o homem havia se retirado para o quarto de hóspedes que Severus havia preparado para ele, Dean e Severus trocaram um olhar que dizia exatamente a mesma coisa – Draco Malfoy tinha um plano, e nenhum deles iria gostar do que estava para acontecer.

_x_

"Eu não tive a intenção de te assustar antes."

A voz que vinha da porta do seu quarto era calma e contida. Era voz _dele_ e ao mesmo tempo não era. A entonação era diferente, o tom. A maneira como as palavras eram faladas. Elas não tinham a mesma frieza apenas o mesmo timbre.

Harry teve de respirar fundo, e lembrar-se, o tempo todo, de que Draco nunca havia feito nada para prejudicá-lo, não depois de seu casamento, e Draco tinha uma mulher e um filho para cuidar.

"Não leva muito para me assustar.", Harry respondeu, virando-se no chão em frente à cama onde estava sentado para poder ver Malfoy escorado à porta do seu quarto, em um gesto displicente que o afastava ainda mais de seu pai.

Draco levou um segundo para continuar a falar, olhando para o outro lado da cama, onde o bebê brincava com um gato no chão, ao lado de Harry. O menino estava distraído, jogando uma bola para o gato, que ia buscá-la bem menos vezes do que apenas olhava para o garotinho com um leve ar de tédio em sua expressão, fazendo a criança rir.

"Ele é lindo.", Draco disse, olhando com carinho para seu filho. Harry sorriu tremulamente de volta, dando de ombros.

"Ele é perfeito.", respondeu, correndo as mãos pelos fios lisos do filho, que o olhou, sorrindo, e então fixou os olhos no homem parado à porta, como se medindo o seu valor. Julgando-o menos interessante que seu gato, deu as costas aos dois, gatinhando atrás do bichano até a outra parede do quarto – bem longe de Draco.

"Como vai Gabrielle?", indagou Harry, lembrando da mulher que o havia ajudado, e da menina que ele - quando ainda conseguia, quando ainda era Harry Potter - havia salvado do fundo do lago.

O rosto de Draco se transformou em um segundo, fechando-se como Harry havia visto o rosto de Lucius se fechar tantas vezes antes, e não pôde conter o tremor de medo que percorreu sua espinha, nem o início de um pedido de socorro mudo que tentou sair de sua garganta.

Draco foi salvo de ter de responder quando ouvir passos atrás de si – o homem desconhecido mais baixo, o que tinha olhos verdes e cabelos curtos, estava parado atrás dele, com uma expressão pretensamente ameaçadora no rosto. Ele era mais alto que Draco – certamente também mais forte -, mas Draco era um bruxo, e aquela pessoa à sua frente era um trouxa.

"Dín!", Scorpius gritou quando viu o homem, e Draco teve de conter a chama de ciúmes que se acendeu em si quando o tal _Dean_ cruzou a extensão do quarto em passos largos, e pegou o garotinho no colo, colocando-o no alto sem esforço algum, fazendo a criança rir.

Harry, ainda sentado no chão, observou a cena com um sorriso se formando em seu rosto, esquecendo-se completamente de Draco, ainda no batente de sua porta.

Aquela era a _sua_ família. Seu filho. O homem que o havia gerado. A família que deveria ser sua. Severus poderia voltar a ser um bruxo sem precisar se esconder, Harry poderia ter uma casa no campo, ele e Scorpius, onde Draco poderia passar seus dias e suas noites cuidando deles tão bem, ou muito melhor, do que qualquer trouxa jamais poderia.

Era a _sua_ família, e trouxa nenhum iria impedi-lo de tê-la.

_x_

Àquela noite, Dean, Sam e Severus explicaram para Draco o que eles iriam fazer. Partiriam no dia seguinte, ao amanhecer, e convocariam Bellatrix na casa de Bobby, onde havia todo o tipo de proteções possíveis. Com a ajuda de Draco, o ritual estaria no fim em apenas alguns minutos, e então era de volta para as suas casas, suas vidas, e fim de todo o drama.

Harry havia ficado calado durante toda a explicação, buscando, vez por outra, os olhos de Severus ou de Dean, e Draco o observava calmamente – ele poderia se acostumar com Harry. Ele havia perdido muito do que o fazia _Potter_, seu odiado colega de escola, e havia algo de diferente nele, de menos masculino, de menos forte.

Não havia atração, ou amor, mas ele poderia se acostumar. E poderia ter outros filhos, o medibruxo havia dito que Harry ainda tinha a capacidade de gerar. Uma poção era tudo do que precisava, e Draco poderia ter uma família mais uma vez.

Quando todo o plano fora delineado, Draco apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"É claro que eu farei tudo o que vocês pedirem. Mas eu quero pedir uma coisa em troca.", seu olhar foi para Harry, que estava sentado à sua frente, com as mãos sobre a mesa. Com um gesto rápido, ele pegou as mãos de Harry entre as suas, e viu o tal Dean começar a afastar a sua cadeira, como se fosse se levantar e jogar Draco para longe de Harry.

Sem se importar com isso – ou com o tremor nas mãos do outro rapaz, que tinha a mesma idade que ele e, no entanto, parecia tão mais jovem -, Draco olhou Harry nos olhos, antes de começar a falar.

"Eu prometi, no dia em que ajudei você, Severus e Scorpius a fugirem da mansão, que eu jamais tentaria tirar seu filho de você, e eu não vou fazer isso. Nunca.", ele tomou fôlego, não precisando fingir as lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos, "Gabrielle faleceu no parto da nossa filha. O bebê também não resistiu, era prematuro, e o medibruxo não conseguiu salvá-la. Eu não tenho desejo nenhum de me casar outra vez, não agora, e Scorpius pode ser o único filho que eu jamais terei. Eu quero pedir permissão para ficar aqui depois que Bellatrix for mandada de volta para onde quer que ela vá. Apenas dois ou três dias, apenas para conhecer melhor meu filho, meu _único_ filho, antes de ir embora. Por favor."

Os olhos de Harry corriam de Severus para Dean, e ele voltou a olhar para Draco com algo entre pena, medo e recusa. Ele queria dizer não, estava claro, mas também não tinha coragem – o homem os estava ajudando, e tudo o que ele pedia era um dia ou dois com seu filho.

Como Harry iria negar?

Sem dizer uma palavra, Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, levantando da mesa e indo para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Draco observou Dean levantar e ir atrás dele, enquanto Severus começava a colocar regras na sua estadia.

Mas Malfoys não seguem regras.

Eles as fazem.

_x_

"Você poderia ter negado.", disse Dean, fechando a porta atrás de si, e sentando ao lado do rapaz na cama. Harry tinha os ombros caídos, as mãos no colo, e a respiração alterada, como se tentasse se acalmar.

"Scorpius também é o filho dele. E ele... ele prometeu. Ele fez um voto, se ele tentar tirar Scorpius de mim, ele morre. O Voto garante isso. Eu só...", ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, virando para Dean completamente, seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas nenhuma caindo.

"Você vai ficar comigo amanhã, não vai? Quando eles foram matar Bellatrix?", Dean apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, "Você pode... Ficar aqui? Enquanto Draco estiver aqui, você fica também? Eu sei que você tem a sua vida, e as caçadas, e eu não devia pedir, mas eu... Eu confio em você.", a declaração final fora feita em voz tão baixa que Dean mal a ouviu, mas sorriu ao fazê-lo e, em um gesto que ele jamais teria ousado em nenhum outro momento, puxou Harry contra si, abraçando-o firme contra seu peito, sentindo a tensão se dissipar no corpo menor do que o seu, sentindo as mãos pálidas de Harry se agarrarem à sua jaqueta de couro, enquanto ele respirava fundo.

"Eu fico aqui por quanto tempo você quiser.", respondeu, em voz baixa.

E sentiu Harry sorrir contra seu peito.

Naquele momento, naquele exato momento, Dean soube que faria qualquer coisa por Harry.

Qualquer coisa.

_x_

Severus não conseguia mais ver Draco Malfoy em Draco Malfoy. Ele não conseguia mais ver nem mesmo o homem que o havia ajudado a tirar Harry e seu filho da Inglaterra, nem o garoto que o idolatrava em seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, nem o rapaz que achava que ele estava tentando _roubar sua glória_. O que ele via em Draco Malfoy era Lucius – o Lucius de antes da Guerra e da perda de Narcissa, mas Lucius mesmo assim.

Ninguém ganhava a reputação que Lucius sempre tivera sem alguma justificativa para tudo o que diziam a seu respeito. E algo que Lucius sempre dissera era que sua família vinha em primeiro lugar, sua família era mais importante que tudo, e pela sua família, ele faria qualquer coisa.

As palavras eram, é claro, muito tocantes, mas nem sempre a dimensão de _qualquer coisa_ ficava claro para quem as ouvia.

Lucius havia matado pela sua família. Ele acreditava que os nascidos trouxas estavam infestando e infectando seu mundo, e por isso se juntara a Voldemort – ele se tornara um Comensal da Morte pela sua família.

Ele acreditava que Arthur Weasley era uma desgraça em forma de bruxo, e tentava desacreditá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis – ele quase havia matado uma criança de onze anos de idade pela sua família.

Todas as torturas, as missões, os crimes, os feitiços – tudo fora pelo que ele mais prezava, Draco e Narcissa, sua família. E agora, no brilho determinado nos olhos de Draco, Severus via refletida a mesma obsessão que seu pai tivera: de fazer qualquer coisa pela _sua família_, não importa que a sua família fosse se prejudicar por isso.

Por causa de Lucius, Draco tivera que passar por três anos no inferno, com seu pai preso, e então tentando matar Dumbledore, e então tendo que ser o anfitrião de Lorde Voldemort em sua casa. Por causa de Lucius, Draco perdera a sua mãe. Perdera a sua casa, perdera o próprio Lucius, e então perdera Gabrielle e a sua filha não nascida: por causa de tudo o que Lucius havia feito.

E ele fizera tudo aquilo _pela sua família._

A maneira como Draco havia olhado para Harry e Scorpius naquela manhã, quando entravam no carro antigo de Dean, com Sam ao volante, dizia a Severus mais do que jamais quisera saber – dizia a ele que Draco, agora que já não tinha mais mulher ou outros filhos, via Harry e Scorpius como _sua família_, e seu olhar lhe contava que ele faria qualquer coisa pelos dois.

E _qualquer coisa_ era uma gama ampla demais de possibilidades para que Severus se sentisse confortável com o homem.

Bellatrix fora convocada, presa, e expurgada para onde quer que ela tivesse ido sem nenhum problema maior do que aguentar seus gritos e ameaças vãs – mesmo quando viva, a verdade era que o perigo naquela mulher residia na sua loucura, e não em poder verdadeiro. Bobby havia se despedido de Severus com um firme aperto de mão, e a promessa de que se eles precisassem de ajuda, não hesitassem em chamar – algo que Severus realmente não desejava ter que fazer, nunca mais.

Draco, no entanto, não apertara a mão de ninguém, nem falara com Sam ou Bobby mais do que o necessário. Estava óbvio que ele não considerava nenhum dos dois caçadores dignos de sua presença, e ele só conversava com Severus, que, ao menos, também era um bruxo.

Ao deixá-los na frente de sua casa, para voltar à casa de Bobby, Sam Winchester havia avisado a Severus que assim que Dean quisesse que Sam viesse buscá-lo, ele precisava apenas telefonar. O fato de que Dean ficaria na casa com eles não pareceu agradar Draco nem um pouco, e, assim que ele havia entrado na casa, pedira desculpas, e se retirara para seu quarto.

Severus conseguiu respirar um pouco mais aliviado quando Malfoy o deixou sozinho, e saiu à procura de Harry e Scorpius – e, obviamente, Dean.

Harry e o caçador perceberam a sua presença no mesmo instante, levantando o olhar da grama, onde Scorpius brincava com uma bola colorida. Em passos rápidos ele foi até onde os três estavam, conjurou uma cadeira, e se sentou, não se dando à indignidade de sentar no chão, uma ação que fez Harry sorrir, e Dean rir baixinho em consequência disso.

"Acabou?", perguntou Harry, e Severus concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Foi muito mais rápido do que imaginamos. Com Draco lá, o ritual funcionou na primeira tentativa, Bellatrix não teve nem tempo de tentar reagir. Singer fez um ótimo trabalho de pesquisa.", ele comentou, fazendo Dean sorrir, orgulhoso.

"Ele é o melhor. Sam não fica para trás, mas Bobby tem anos de experiência."

Severus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, concordando.

"Está acabado. Bellatrix definitivamente não vai mais ser um problema, e nós podemos voltar a viver nossa vida normalmente.", ele disse, fazendo Dean fazer um som de descrença, que ele não explicou, apenas voltando a olhar para Scorpius.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Harry levantou, indo em direção à casa, para pegar água para seu filho, que já havia secado a garrafa que tinha perto de si.

"Aquele engomadinho é problema, Severus. Eu não sei o que ele está tramando, mas ele está tramando alguma coisa. Vocês só vão ficar bem quando ele estiver longe daqui.", Dean disse em voz baixa, para que Harry não pudesse ouvi-lo.

Severus suspirou, antes de olhar para o bebê que considerava seu neto.

"Eu sei, Winchester. Esse é o único motivo pelo qual eu permiti que você continuasse aqui. Malfoy quer alguma coisa, e eu não sei o que é, mas algo muito ruim está para acontecer."

Os dois homens pararam de falar quando Harry se aproximou, trazendo copos e uma jarra de suco. A tarde passou rápida, no jardim, e os três adultos quase esqueceram que havia uma quarta pessoa na casa, em seu quarto, planejando.

_x_

Draco sabia que, se fosse agir, teria de agir rápido. Ele podia perceber que Severus não confiava nele, e o caçador e Harry confiavam ainda menos. Ele havia pedido três dias, e Severus iria supor que, caso ele fosse fazer algo, deixaria para o último dia.

E era por isso que Draco estava decidido a partir agora.

Seu plano era simples. Quando todos estivessem dormindo, ele selaria a porta de Severus e do tal Dean com feitiços, entraria no quarto de Harry, e faria um ritual de união com ele. Simples, fácil, e impossível de escapar depois, já que Harry não tinha mágica, e não poderia lutar contra ele. Uma simples chave do portal depois, já que ele não poderia aparatar com Harry ou Scorpius, já que eles não tinham magia, e eles estariam a caminho de casa.

Quando algum tempo passasse, e Harry viesse a aceitar que Draco agora era a sua família, ele avisaria para Severus onde estavam, e o homem poderia se juntar ao mundo a que pertencia mais uma vez.

O ritual era simples, usado desde os tempos mais antigos para consumar casamentos e uniões há séculos. Ele só precisava _consumar_ a sua união com Harry, e então efetuar um ritual – que ele havia passado a tarde preparando longe dos olhos de Severus e Dean.

Quando ele havia saído de seu quarto àquela noite, seus braços, ocultos pelas mangas longas de suas vestes, estavam cobertos em Runas feitas com seu próprio sangue. Realizando o ritual sozinho, ele estaria se estabelecendo como o dominante de sua relação, o papel normalmente ocupado pelo homem durante esse ritual, e iria garantir que Harry não poderia ir contra as suas ordens expressas.

Ele ignorou solenemente a voz em sua consciência que lhe dizia que ele estava fazendo com Harry o que seu pai havia feito – não era verdade. Seu pai havia se casado com Harry para torturá-lo. Ele estava fazendo isso para ter a sua família de volta, para cuidar de seu filho, e esperar que Harry continuasse a seu lado.

Ele aprenderia a amar Harry, assim como Harry aprenderia a amá-lo. Eles eram família.

Tudo daria certo.

O jantar aconteceu, em maior parte, em silêncio. Seu filho fora alimentado por Harry, e Draco tentara, inúmeras vezes, fazer com que o rapaz conversasse com ele, mas Harry parecia assustado demais para manter uma conversa. Severus tinha um ar de reprovação o tempo todo em seu rosto, e Draco estava, na verdade, convencido de que tirar Harry dali era o melhor que poderia fazer pelo rapaz – ele tinha tanto medo o tempo todo que era óbvio que Severus não estava tomando conta dele da maneira correta.

Dean Winchester mal tocou na comida, e se fazer caras ameaçadoras fosse uma profissão, o trouxa certamente se sairia muito bem, pois era só o que ele parecia fazer.

Dando um beijo em seu filho, que escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Harry em seguida, assustado com o contato de alguém desconhecido, Draco se recolheu cedo. A porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta, e ele deitou sob as cobertas, de luzes apagadas, até que todos estivessem deitados.

Harry foi o primeiro a ir, colocando Scorpius em seu quarto, e indo com a caixinha trouxa que lhe deixava ouvir o que acontecia no quarto de seu filho para o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Dean fora o próximo, parando à porta do quarto de Draco e espiando sem nenhuma vergonha para dentro, saindo dali quando vira que ele estava deitado e, aparentemente, adormecido.

Severus fora o último, colocando um feitiço que o avisaria caso Draco saísse do quarto, e então indo para o seu, trancando a sua porta.

Draco esperou.

Esperou que a casa silenciasse, e que os segundos passassem por ele um a um, respirando controladamente, tentando não ficar nervoso. Ele precisava fazer isso certo, não podia falhar, ou iria acabar com a sua última chance de ter uma família. O relógio marcava três horas e alguns minutos da madrugada quando ele se levantou, sem fazer um único ruído, graças aos feitiços que já havia feito. Da porta de seu quarto, sem se atrever a sair dele, ele apontou a varinha para a porta diretamente em frente à sua, onde Severus dormia.

"_Clausum aeternum."_, sussurrou, vendo o jato de luz esverdeado se espalhar pela porta do homem. Ele repetiu o processo na porta do quarto de Dean, silenciou o quarto de Scorpius, para que nenhum som entrasse lá, e então saiu de seu próprio quarto, sabendo que deveria agir rápido – o feitiço era uma tranca permanente, mas Severus certamente encontraria uma maneira de sair de seu quarto, assim que o alarme soasse, e ele já deveria ter soado.

Com passos rápidos, mas silenciosos, ele foi até o quarto de Harry, destrancando a sua porta com um simples _Alohomora._

Harry não dormia pesado. Assim que a porta de seu quarto se abriu, ele se sentou na cama, assustado, olhando em volta, e seus olhos se arregalaram, com medo, ao ver Draco parado à sua porta.

Mais um feitiço sussurrado, e a porta de Harry também estava selada – eles só sairiam dali como um casal, unidos para sempre, para tirarem seu filho daquela casa, e irem embora.

Ele jamais deveria ter deixado Harry partir.

_x_

Severus havia acordado antes mesmo do alarme soar – ele acordara quando uma voz havia sussurrado algo no corredor. Levantou-se rápido, e tentou abrir a sua porta, mas sem sucesso. Draco a havia trancado com algum feitiço, e Severus se apressou em pegar a sua varinha, e tentar desfazer o que quer que o rapaz tivesse feito.

Ele podia ouvir os passos no corredor, e porta de Harry ser trancada.

Com a respiração acelerada, ele lançava feitiço sobre feitiço sobre a porta, tentando abri-la com desespero, mas sem sucesso.

Ele precisava ajudar Harry, seu filho precisava de sua ajuda, e ele não conseguia sair do quarto.

_x_

Dean não havia nem mesmo fechado os olhos àquela noite. Ele ficara acordado, sentado na beira da cama, limpando as suas armas, como havia visto seu pai fazer tantas vezes quando queria se acalmar.

Alguma coisa ia acontecer, ele podia sentir na pele, e ele jamais conseguiria dormir sabendo que Harry estava em perigo.

Quando viu algo esverdeado brilhar por entre as frestas da porta, levantou apressado, arma na mão, e tentou abrir a porta de seu quarto – sem sucesso. A chave não estava trancando a porta, mas algo não deixava que ele a abrisse, e ele deu um soco na madeira, frustrado.

"SEVERUS! HARRY! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?", ele gritou, socando a porta.

"DRACO NOS TRANCOU, ELE ESTÁ NO QUARTO DE HARRY, E EU NÃO CONSIGO DESFAZER O FEITIÇO.", ouviu o grito de Severus.

Magia mantinha a sua porta trancada.

Encarando a porta, Dean respirou fundo, e correu as mãos pelo cabelo curto, voltando a olhar para a cama, ele quase sorriu.

Bem, era hora de descobrir quanta magia ia conseguir mantê-lo preso naquele quarto, se a porta já não estivesse mais ali.

Pegando uma das espingardas que mantinha consigo, carregou as balas de verdade que ainda tinha, e disparou – ia levar algum tempo, mas ele ia sair dali e proteger Harry, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

_x_

"Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui?", Harry perguntou, sua voz um mero sussurro na noite, cheia de pavor e medo.

Draco lançou um feitiço silenciador em volta do quarto, que impediria que os sons de fora entrassem no quarto – ele não queria que as tentativas de Dean e Severus perturbassem esse momento.

Com um gesto calmo, ele acendeu a luz da cabeceira de Harry, vendo o outro rapaz em um pijama simples, branco, de um tecido fino. Tirando as vestes que tinha sobre a pele, Draco estava nu em frente ao homem que iria ser seu marido em alguns instantes, e viu Harry congelar por alguns segundos, toda cor fugindo de seu rosto.

Ele se ajoelhou sobre a cama, avançando sobre o rapaz que se encolheu contra a cabeceira, balançando a cabeça.

"Você não é Lucius, não, não, não.", ele sussurrava, e Draco estendeu uma de suas mãos, pegando o rosto de Harry nela, e mantendo-o seguro e virado para si.

"Eu não sou ele, Harry. Eu sou o pai do seu filho. Nós somos uma família. Eu vou cuidar de você, eu juro.", com mais um gesto de sua varinha, a camiseta de Harry havia desaparecido, e só então o rapaz parecia haver notado o sangue em seus braços.

"O que você... Draco, não. Não, não.", ele voltou a murmurar, tentando se defender, mas sem atacar Draco nenhuma vez, como se não _pudesse_ atacar alguém.

A mão que estava no rosto de Harry desceu pelo seu torso, empurrando-o contra a cama, e Draco ajoelhou-se sobre ele, que se debatia, chorando, e tentando empurrá-lo para longe.

Ele não era Gabrielle. Ele não tinha a delicadeza de suas mãos, ou a beleza de seu sorriso. A suavidade de seu toque, a maneira como ela parecia se derreter contra ele, e como era sua com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry era mais bruto. Mais firme, menos feminino, mais homem. Ele jamais seria Gabrielle, mas Draco poderia se acostumar, ele tinha certeza disso.

Sem uma palavra, ele afastou os joelhos de Harry, que se debatia cada vez mais, tentando empurrá-lo, ou desalojá-lo de cima de si, sem sucesso algum – Draco tinha a magia do seu lado, e um físico que era naturalmente maior que o de Harry, que já estava enfraquecido pela preocupação dos últimos dias.

"DEAN!", Harry gritou, "SEVERUS! NÃO!"

Draco desceu sua boca contra a de Harry, calando-o com um beijo violento, que tinha muito mais o desejo de calar do que desejo apenas. Afastando-se, ele buscou o cós da calça de Harry, puxando-a para baixo com força, ouvindo o tecido se partir sob seus dedos.

Com uma de suas mãos, ele prendeu as mãos de Harry sobre a sua cabeça, ignorando os gritos de Harry, cada vez mais desesperados e altos, pedindo por Dean, por Severus, por ajuda, e, por fim, implorando a _Lucius_ que parasse.

Draco se ajoelhou mais uma vez, virando Harry de bruços na cama, empurrando o rosto do rapaz contra o travesseiro, abafando seus gritos. Ainda ajoelhado, ele afastou as pernas de Harry, colocando-se entre elas, e Harry se debateu mais uma vez, livrando-se da mão que segurava seu pescoço, gritando mais alto do que nunca, sentindo a pele de Draco contra a sua.

"Eu juro que nunca mais vou te machucar assim.", Draco sussurrou contra Harry, e então, quando ia investir contra o rapaz tão mais frágil, a porta do quarto pareceu explodir, pedaços voando para todos os lados, e tudo o que Draco viu foi Dean Winchester com algo metálico apontado para ele.

Houve dor excruciante durante um segundo inteiro, e então Draco não sentiu mais nada.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	11. Capítulo Onze

_Breathe Me_

_Capítulo Onze_

_x_

_I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

_x_

Dean atirou pelo menos dez vezes contra a sua porta, e então começou a chutá-la, até que a madeira cedesse e se quebrasse pela sua insistência.

Mágica podia ser muito útil, mas certamente não ia ter o que _manter_ trancado se não houvesse mais porta para trancar. Ele podia ouvir os gritos de Harry, e isso só fez com que ele tivesse ainda mais força para desmanchar a porta do quarto de Harry assim como havia feito com a porta do seu.

Ele devia ter levado pelo menos dez minutos atirando e chutando a porta, até que ela cedeu sobre seu peso, e se abriu.

Do outro lado, com o olhar espantado, estava Draco Malfoy, nu, sobre Harry, que gritava e se debatia.

Dean não precisou pensar duas vezes, nem mesmo imaginar se o que estava prestes a fazer era certo, ético, ou condenável – ele ergueu a sua arma e disparou.

O tiro acertou Malfoy no centro da testa, e ele caiu sobre Harry, sangue escorrendo do ferimento.

"Dean! Dean!", Harry chamou, entre desesperado, aflito e aliviado.

Com passos rápidos, ele foi até a cama, empurrou o corpo de Malfoy para o chão, e puxou Harry contra si.

O rapaz estava gelado ao toque, e tremendo como Dean jamais imaginou que fosse possível. Suas mãos geladas e pálidas buscaram a jaqueta de Dean mais uma vez, como haviam feito no dia anterior, e ele enterrou seu rosto no pescoço do homem mais alto, chorando baixinho.

Dean passou os braços em volta de Harry, e ouviu passos atrás de si.

Olhando para trás, ele viu Severus à porta do quarto, olhando do corpo no chão para a arma ainda na mão de Dean, e o estado de Harry.

"Obrigado.", foi tudo o que o homem disse, antes de ir para o lado do filho, e abraçá-lo também.

Talvez agora, sim, estivesse tudo acabado.

Para sempre.

_x_

Severus colocou um copo de whisky na frente de Dean, que olhou para ele com uma leve surpresa, antes de fazer um gesto com a cabeça, agradecendo.

Eles estavam na sala – Harry deitado no sofá, sua cabeça no colo de Dean, em um sono induzido por tranquilizantes. Scorpius havia dormido durante toda a tragédia, devido ao feitiço que Draco havia posto em seu quarto, e não deveria acordar antes de mais duas ou três horas – eram apenas quatro da manhã, afinal de contas.

Dean havia lhe contado o que vira quando conseguira entrar no quarto de Harry, e o homem teve de parabenizá-lo por pensar em destruir a porta manualmente para sair do quarto. Severus só havia conseguido sair de seu quarto quando Draco havia sido morto. O feitiço simplesmente desaparecera, e ele fora até o quarto de Harry, encontrando o corpo no chão, mas seu filho, aparentemente bem, abraçado a Dean.

Harry conseguira contar algo do que havia acontecido, e o resto Severus pudera deduzir das marcas feitas em sangue nos braços de Draco – o homem estava tão desesperado por uma família, que decidira se transformar em Lucius Malfoy para conseguir uma.

Severus sabia que Draco não havia contado a ninguém para onde viria, ou quanto tempo demoraria. O corpo do homem fora desintegrado com magia, virado nada mais que pó, que Severus fez questão de banir, para sempre. Nada havia sobrado de Draco Malfoy, nem mesmo o sangue de seu assassinato, que Severus também fizera desaparecer.

Tomando um longo gole da bebida, e vendo Dean fazer o mesmo ao seu lado, Severus teve de confessar, mesmo que só a si mesmo, que estava contente de ter encontrado o caçador, e que Harry o havia aceitado em sua vida.

Ele jamais se cansaria de seu filho adotivo, e tomaria conta dele enquanto pudesse, mas dividir a tarefa a tornava mais fácil, e ver Harry sorrindo outra vez valia o incômodo que ter Dean por ali traria.

Suspirando mais uma vez, Severus olhou em volta de sua casa, pensando no que deveria tirar dali, quando se mudassem.

Estava na hora de mudarem de vida.

Dessa vez para melhor, e para sempre.

_x_

_**Sioux Falls – dois meses depois**_

Sua casa ficava na cidade. Em um bairro afastado, com jardins enormes, e grandes gramados, ao lado de um bosque, cuja entrada era vedada, e que Severus havia protegido com magia, mas na cidade.

Ele podia ir e voltar de onde quisesse, seu filho tinha até mesmo uma babá para quando ele precisava descansar ou sair, e ele estava contente.

Ainda era difícil, na grande maioria dos dias, fazer qualquer coisa quando havia muita gente perto. Ele só ia a lugares abertos, ao parque, à pracinha, com Scorpius e Severus, e só se sentia seguro para ir a lugares com mais pessoas, como lojas ou supermercados, se Dean estava com ele.

Dean, que era seu porto seguro, como Severus fora, e ainda era. Os dois pilares da paz que ele havia construído, e que ele estava trabalhando para manter, todos os dias. Dean, que passava seu tempo entre seu quarto na casa de Harry e Severus, na casa de Bobby, e muito pouco tempo caçando. Sam costumava caçar sozinho agora, mas até ele parecia estar deixando mais e mais casos para outros caçadores, e se especializando em fazer pesquisas e dar informações, agora que Bobby parecia estar cansado da vida de fonte de conhecimento.

Dean, que chegaria em alguns minutos para jantar com ele – só com ele.

Ele havia pensado muito sobre o que planejava fazer hoje à noite. Pensado e considerado, e sentido muito medo, mas no final, Dean valia à pena. Superar seu medo por Dean valeria à pena. E por isso, Severus e Scorpius estavam fora naquela noite, prometendo não voltar até tarde. Harry sabia que eles provavelmente estariam na casa de Bobby, com quem Severus parecia ter começado uma amizade estranha de respeito mútuo e muita reclamação.

Ele ouviu a porta dos fundos se abrir, e, indo até a cozinha, viu Dean lavando as mãos na pia. Sorriu, repentinamente tímido.

"Eu fiz jantar. Severus está fora com Scorpius.", as duas frases foram ditas de maneira rápida, como se para tirá-las do caminho, e Dean franziu o cenho, percebendo que havia algo de errado com Harry.

"Okay. Aconteceu alguma coisa?", o caçador perguntou, e Harry teve de sorrir.

Severus estava certo – seu pai adotivo havia lhe dito, alguns dias antes, quando ele finalmente cedera, e confessara que gostava de Dean, que Dean estava apaixonado por ele há _meses_, provavelmente desde antes de matarem Bella.

Severus também o havia encorajado a confessar o que sentia para Dean, e havia lhe garantido que o caçador só não havia feito nada no sentido de começar uma relação com Harry porque tinha medo de assustá-lo.

Bem, Harry estava cansado de ter medo.

Pelo menos, medo disso.

Ele confiava em Dean para jamais machucá-lo. Para defendê-lo quando precisasse, e acalmá-lo quando ele não precisava sentir medo. Confiava em Dean para dar opiniões sobre o que seria melhor para ele, e para Scorpius, confiava que Dean seria um bom exemplo para seu filho, e um bom amigo para Severus.

Confiava em Dean para fazer parte de sua vida, e ele não ia permitir que seu medo de tudo o impedisse de ter o homem de quem gostava tanto em sua vida.

"Harry?", o homem mais alto perguntou, levemente preocupado com a longa pausa, e Harry riu baixinho, desconsertado.

"Ahm... Eu preciso falar com você antes.", ele disse, pegando a mão de Dean e levando-o até a sala. Dean tinha uma expressão de confusão divertida no rosto quando Harry praticamente o empurrou no sofá, e então se sentou exatamente ao seu lado.

"Dean, eu... desde que você apareceu... quer dizer, não exatamente _quando_ você apareceu, mas depois, na casa de Bobby, quando nós conversamos, eu... Eu notei depois que...", ele respirou fundo, e olhou nos olhos de Dean, tentando se acalmar e tentar formar uma frase coerente, "Eu gosto de você, Dean Winchester."

Dean parecia ainda estar confuso, e olhou para Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu também gosto de você, Harry.", ele disse, como se não soubesse o que responder.

Harry, então, notou que Severus tinha razão – Dean, se fosse um bruxo, teria sido um Gryffindor, e Gryffindors não entendem sutilezas. Hesitando apenas um segundo, Harry levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Dean, e então colocou seus lábios contra os dele, unindo-os de maneira breve, doce e delicada, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para que pudesse falar em seguida.

"Eu gosto de você assim.", explicou.

Dean ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar novamente, dessa vez tomando o rosto de Harry em suas mãos, e então o beijando muito mais profundamente do que Harry havia feito. Sua língua correu pelos lábios do rapaz, e Harry partiu os lábios, deixando que Dean o invadisse.

Quando o caçador se afastou, Harry respirou fundo, tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de girar.

"Isso quer dizer que você gosta mesmo de mim também?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Você ainda precisa perguntar?", Dean devolveu, inclinando-se para mais um beijo, que Harry correspondeu na mesma intensidade. As mãos de Dean corriam pelas suas costas, puxando-o para cada vez mais perto, e Harry se moveu para mais perto, fazendo com que Dean o erguesse em seu colo, as pernas do moreno de cada lado das do caçador.

"Eu não quero ir mais longe do que você está pronto.", Dean disse, se afastando um pouco, mas sem tirar Harry de sua posição, obviamente tentando se controlar.

Harry respirou fundo, antes de correr as mãos pelos cabelos curtos de Dean, e encará-lo nos olhos.

"Eu nunca estive pronto antes.", ele começou, a voz baixa e séria, "Eu nunca _quis_ antes, Dean. Com Ginny, talvez, e Anna, mas isso foi em outra vida, antes de tudo. Agora, eu... eu _quero_. Por você, e com você. Eu quero _sentir_, Dean. Como é de verdade, como é quando não dói, quando a outra pessoa não quer machucar.", ele beijou Dean mais uma vez, uma carícia leve nos lábios machucados pelo sol e vento, "Eu quero e eu estou pronto, porque é com você."

Dean não respondeu verbalmente, mas beijou Harry mais uma vez, erguendo-se do sofá com o homem menor no colo, e indo a passos certos até o quarto de Harry. Ele colocou o rapaz na cama com delicadeza, beijando-o devagar enquanto desfazia seu cinto, sentindo os dedos trêmulos de Harry puxarem sua camiseta.

Com mais um beijo, Dean se afastou, puxando a calça jeans de Harry até que ela saísse, e tirando as suas meias em seguida. Ele beijou as pernas de Harry, correndo as mãos por cada centímetro, como se tentando cometer a pele dele em sua memória.

Dean se debruçou sobre Harry mais uma vez, beijando-o intensamente, mordendo seus lábios, antes de se afastar de novo, e puxar Harry contra si, tirando a camiseta dele em um gesto delicado, e atirando-a para um canto do quarto. Beijando-o mais uma vez, Dean o deitou na cama e se afastou, os olhos verdes cheios de temor contido, mas com confiança, antecipação, desejo, _amor_.

Com gestos lentos, ele tirou a camiseta, e então abriu a calça, deixando que ela caísse no chão, tirando as meias em seguida. Ele se ajoelhou na cama, beijando Harry mais uma vez, que o puxou contra si, suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Dean, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse desaparecer.

"Você tem certeza?", Dean perguntou, e Harry simplesmente concordou sem palavras, puxando Dean contra si mais uma vez, empurrando-o até que ele estivesse deitado na cama, e Harry sobre ele. Com gestos determinados, Harry tocou o cós de sua roupa de baixo, puxando-a até que a tirasse, lentamente, com uma calma que não era deliberadamente sedutora, mas que fez a respiração de Dean acelerar ainda mais.

Depois, Harry tocou a roupa de baixo de Dean, puxando-a enquanto suas mãos corriam pelas pernas de seu parceiro, jogando-a no chão enfim. Harry se levantou da cama, e foi até a mesa de cabeceira, tirando se lá um tubo e um pequeno pacote, que colocou nas mãos de Dean.

Ele se deitou ao lado do homem mais velho, beijando-o levemente mais uma vez, uma de suas mãos traçando figuras imaginárias em seu peito, e seus olhos brilhando, inseguros, entre os cabelos negros que caíam em seu rosto.

"Eu não sei o que fazer.", disse, e Dean o beijou mais uma vez, sem poder conter a sua vontade, invertendo as suas posições novamente. Ajoelhado sobre Harry, ele abriu o pacote da camisinha, e colocou, vendo os olhos de Harry fixos em suas mãos o tempo todo.

Em seguida, ele abriu o tubo, e espalhou um pouco de seu conteúdo em suas mãos, abaixando-se sobre Harry. Ele beijou o rapaz mais uma vez, distraindo-o aos poucos, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia pelo seu quadril, buscando seu objetivo, e preparando Harry de maneira calma e lenta. A princípio, a dor estava estampada nos olhos de Harry, que gemeu contra a sua boca, afastando-se, mas fazendo sinal para que o homem continuasse e seguida.

Quando enfim se uniram, Dean manteve seus movimentos lentos e contidos, até que Harry gemesse – sem dor, dessa vez, apenas vontade de mais, movendo-se contra Dean, e pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido, mais forte, que não parasse.

Dean o tocou, enquanto Harry buscava a sua boca, beijando-o como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo que não eles dois. Harry atingiu seu clímax primeiro, gritando o nome de Dean, que não demorou a segui-lo, beijando-o desesperadamente.

Seus olhos se encontraram entre respirações descompassadas, e um sorriso cúmplice foi trocado entre eles. Estavam ali, completos, juntos, mesmo contra todas as esperanças e todas as possibilidades.

Harry se mexeu, desconfortável, e Dean se levantou, buscando um pano molhado, limpando aos dois, antes de se deitar novamente. Harry buscou a camisa de Dean no chão, vestindo-a, e deitando sobre o peito de Dean, contente e em paz.

"Eu te amo.", foi tudo que precisava ser dito, naquele momento e para sempre.

Estavam felizes e em paz.

Era tudo o que importava.

**fim**

* * *

**Acabou!**

**Well, vou tentar acabar algumas das outras histórias que ainda estão em aberto agora, hahahahaha.**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que seguiram esta pobre história até o fim!**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
